Recobréndote me reencuentro
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Alfonse busca desesperadamente recobrar a su hermano, y en esta aventura se embarca Roy Mustang, descubrirán muchas cosas, pero cuando Ed regrese con ellos, la situación cambiará. El nuevo Fhürer los quiere, pero hay algo en medio de los hermanos y el general Mustang... No sé si yaoi o no aún, EdFem, más bien
1. Prologo

**Recobrándote me reencuentro**

Este es un desafío de un amigo muy extraño que tengo, aquí va el desafío por si alguien más quiere tomarlo:

"Cuatro años han pasado desde que Edward Elric desapareció, su hermano jamás ha perdido la esperanza de recobrarlo, pero pocas opciones le van quedando hasta que, ayudado por el General Mustang, encuentran una extraña biblioteca con muchos libros con diferentes tipos de alquimia, entre los cuales hay un circulo de transmutación muy extraño. Casi sin estudiarlo, Alfonse decide practicarlo y cosas raras pasaran a partir de entonces"

La historia sigue de la primera serie de FullMetal Alchemist, con Roy Mustang tuerto y en estado de completa depresión, motivo por el cual no se convirtió en el Fhürer de Amentris.

Alfonse conserva su personalidad y es muy parecido a su hermano, pero a que es más trigueño que lo dorado de su hermano y sus ojos son más bien pardos.

Hay un nuevo Fhürer, un hombre práctico y ecuánime, que quiere reformar por completo el ejército de Amentris, pero para ello quiere la ayuda del Staff del general Mustang, hermanos Elric incluidos.

Prologo

Roy Mustang, el conocido alquimista de fuego, estaba de pie junto a la puerta de Irene D'Grass, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan… humillado, ni siquiera el tiempo de la guerra había conseguido aquello.

- Pero, querida, sabes bien que salgo con Mustang sólo porque es el general más joven que hay en Amentris – decía la mujer y escuchó la risa burlona de otra – si no fuera el famoso alquimista de Fuego, no pasaría por alto sus horribles cicatrices.

- Pero querida – dijo la otra riéndose aún – si el te propusiera matrimonio…

- ¡Ay no, que asco!

- Dicen que puede llegar a ser el siguiente fhürer – le recordó.

- Bueno, cuando lo sea le diré que si – y ambas soltaron la carcajada.

Roy retrocedió sin dar muestras de reacción. Cuatro años atrás hubiese reaccionado de otra manera, quizás destruyéndolo todo con fuego o enfrentando a las mujeres con su descubrimiento, pero ahora no tenía ganas de ello.

Caminó en silencio y destruyó el ramo de flores que había pensado regalarle, mucho tiempo le había llevado el arriesgarse de nuevo con una mujer y esta valía aún menos que la anterior, quizás nunca tuviera la suerte que tuvo Maes al encontrar en Gracia a esa persona correcta.

- Pensaba que iba a ver a la señorita D'Grass – le dijo el chofer.

- Cambié de opinión, estoy cansado, así que regresaré a casa – le dijo sentándose en el asiento de atrás.

- Como ordene, general – le dijo echándole una mirada por el espejo.

Pero Roy había cerrado los ojos, estaba tratando de olvidar lo que había escuchado, pero todo se juntaba, los ademanes de ella para evitar que se vieran sus cicatrices, que no quisiera salir con él si no era vestido de uniforme y menos que se echara atrás el cabello, claro no le gustaba tuerto. Maldito Pride que lo había dejado tan maltrecho, pero ahora estaba muerto y no había más humunculos pululando por allí.

- General, parece que alguien lo espera – le dijo el Chofer deteniendo el vehículo.

Roy abrió los ojos y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco antes de notar la diferencia, Alfonse podía vestirse igual que su hermano, pero el parecido entre ellos aparecía tan pronto uno se fijaba en los detalles. Alfonse era rubio castaño, quizás más alto de lo que era su hermano, y no usaba esa especie de antenita que portaba el alquimista de acero en sus chasquillas.

- Buenas tardes, General – lo saludó cuadrándose.

- Buenas tardes, mayor – re respondió y le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara dentro de su casa – Dime, Al, ¿Qué te trae ahora?

- Estoy estancado – le dijo sacándose la chaqueta y sentándose en el sillón de la sala luego del gesto del moreno – sé que en dos meses será la evaluación de los alquimistas estatales, pero no he conseguido nada nuevo.

- Si, he notado que los alquimistas en este último tiempo no han sido capaces de dar bien sus evaluaciones anuales, sino con lo justo, aunque no te cuentes con ellos.

- No tengo a quien recurrir, me dijeron que en el sur de Rizembul había una alquimista muy poderosa llamada Dante, pero al parecer desapareció poco antes que mi hermano, no puedo simplemente colarme en su casa ¿verdad?

Roy se quedó pensativo, el nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero no sabía de donde. Se puso de pie y tomó el teléfono.

- Buenas tardes, habla el general Mustang – dijo cuando finalmente le contestaron del otro lado – Si, por eso llamo, accedo a tomarme las vacaciones que el Fhürer me ofreció esta mañana – se escuchó un ruido de papeles – si, a partir de mañana estará bien, informaré a mi gente yo mismo – agregó y luego colgó – te ayudaré a investigar.

- Gracias, general – le dijo el muchacho – iré a alojarme al cuartel…

- Mejor te quedas aquí esta noche – le dijo – así podremos salir a primera hora en la mañana rumbo a Rizenbul. Pero primero, me acompañarás a cenar.

Alfonse se despertó temprano, se vistió con rapidez, bajó a la cocina y vio que el general estaba vestido de civil con su maletín colocado en la puerta.

- Ya llamé a Havoc y le dejé instrucciones para nuestra ausencia – le dijo colocando una taza de café y un plato con tostadas frente a Al – y llamé a la estación para saber a qué hora parte el primer tren, así que tienes media hora para estar listo.

- ¿Llamó al capitán Havoc en vez de la capitán Hawkeye? – Dijo levantando las cejas.

- Menos preguntas y no tendré que terminar los pendientes – se encogió de hombros y Al se rió – sabes como odio el papeleo, debería existir una ley que los prohíba.

Al casi se atoró antes de soltar la carcajada limpia y clara.

- Estaré listo en unos minutos, general – dijo terminando de beberse su café y poniéndose de pie – iré por mis cosas.

Roy asintió y lo vio salir de la cocina, en realidad le había mentido, no había llamado a nadie, simplemente había enviado una nota que no les sería entregada a los de su staff hasta que ellos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser detenidos y mucho menos sabrían hacia donde habían salido.

Se levantó de la mesa, lavó la loza del desayuno y subió a su habitación a recoger su abrigo y su reloj de alquimista, rara vez lo usaba, pero estaba seguro que ahora lo iba a requerir.

Al poco rato se reunió con el trigueño y se encaminaron hacia la estación, les quedaban algo así como 10 minutos, pero Roy decidió abordar el tren de inmediato.

- Perdone que lo diga, general, pero pareciera que está huyendo de algo – le dijo Al divertido.

- De Hawkeye, en realidad – asintió – cuando se encuentre con Havoc y la mitad de los pendientes sin hacer, querrá matarme – agregó divertido.

- General, es usted un flojo y desalmado – lo regañó riendo.

- Si supieras – le replicó encogiéndose de hombros sentándose del lado contrario al andén.

Al lo miró intrigado pero no quiso interrogarlo más, del tiempo que estaba a su lado sabía que el general daba esas respuestas crípticas cuando no quería seguir con el tema y si insistía terminaría con una mirada atemorizante sobre él.

- Dime, Al, ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste de la tal Dante?

- Bueno, que fue maestra de la mía cuando ella tenía como quince años, sólo ha tenido aprendices mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas ha sido tan buena como mi maestra – suspiró – corren rumores de que su última aprendiz la mató, pero nadie la ha visto siquiera a ella, aunque Rose dijo que la tipa esa estaba allí, en la ciudad subterránea en que me encontraron a mí y cuando Ed la hizo salir, la mujer había desaparecido.

- ¿Sabes como se llama la mujer? – dijo mirando hacia fuera y un pitido dio la señal que partían, al fin se sentía a salvo.

- Lyla algo, Rose me hizo un retrato de ella que corroboró la gente del pueblo – se lo entregó y lo vio fruncir las cejas – ¿por casualidad la conoce?

- No precisamente – dijo luego de pensarlo un poco – pero me parece haberla visto en los expedientes en la base del este – se rascó la sien izquierda – Fue en una de las misiones que cumpliste con tu hermano en un pueblo minero, no recuerdo ya el nombre, allí el administrador abusaba de los mineros y Edward y tú liberaron el pueblo del abusador, el tipo se escapó de la cárcel y es un fugitivo que nadie busca, me parece que era su ayudante, por lo que decía el informe de tu hermano, y era una alquimista poco más que mediocre si usaba esos remedos de piedra filosofal hechos con agua roja.

- Agua roja – repitió Alfonse – es peligroso si alguien así anda suelto y puede usarlo.

- Con más razón aún debemos investigar y evitar que ocurra un desastre.

Al asintió y vio como el general cerraba los ojos acomodándose para dormir, para él era extraño ver a su superior así, parecía molesto y como escapando de algo, pero a ciencia cierta no sabía qué era. Claro, había escuchado rumores sobre la "novia" del general, de que la tipa esa quería amarrarlo porque en un futuro no muy lejano iba a ser el Fhürer, pero dudaba que el hombre escapara de esa manera ¿Qué pasaría? Ni siquiera se lo iba a preguntar, no se atrevía, así como tampoco ganaba nada dándole de vueltas.

Sacó sus notas de su maletín y se dedicó a estudiarlas, quizás hubiera una pista del por qué la tal Dante le sonaba tanto y si su desaparición estaba relacionada en algo con lo que había acontecido en la ciudad subterránea antes de la desaparición de Edward, era muy extraño que su última aprendiz también estuviese implicada en el pasado de ambos, igual que Rose.

Roy miró a Alfonse por su ojo entreabierto, Al había perdido gran parte de su memoria del tiempo en que estuvo en la armadura, quizás por su conexión con su hermano, pero de todas maneras era igual de buen alquimista que Edward. Pero el menor de los hermanos Elric era muy distinto a su hermano, Ed era decidido, no es que Al no lo fuera, pero también era testarudo, temperamental, obsesivo y sobre protector. Siempre habían discutido, llegando a veces a usar un vocabulario poco adecuado o amenazarse con los puños, pero así se había cimentado el respeto y la admiración entre ambos. Al había sido el cable a tierra de Edward, pero sin su hiperactivo hermano. Alfonse no tenía la misma fuerza de carácter que él tanto admiraba de su hermano.

Cerró totalmente el ojo y se preguntó cómo habría tomado Hawkeye su fuga del trabajo sin haber terminado siquiera lo del día anterior, pese a sus intentos de obligarlo, lo más probable fuera que le metiera un tiro cuando regresara, pero ya vería como sacarse el problema cuando llegara el momento.

Y finalmente, con una sonrisa torcida, se quedó dormido de verdad.

/Caminaba raudamente por entre los pequeños puestos del mercado, se sabía observado, pero ahora la sensación era mucho más molesta, es más, tenía la impresión de que lo seguían, apuró el paso hasta detenerse en un puesto de flores donde estaba un oficial conversando con la tendedera.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Edward? – le dijo el hombre al ver que se volteaba a mirar a su alrededor.

- Creo que sólo estoy un poco paranoico, teniente Huges – le respondió – tengo la impresión que desde que Van desapareció me vigilan y me siguen.

- Bueno, tu padre – sonrió al ver que el rubio se erizaba ante el uso de esa palabra – siempre anduvo en compañías muy extrañas – se inclinó hacia él – ten cuidado, comentan que los altos mando del país andan tratando de reclutar, por las buenas y por las malas, a todos aquellos que tengan conocimientos científicos.

- Maes, no estés molestando a Edward – lo regañó la mujer.

- Pero, Gracie, querida – le dijo lloroso y Edward sonrió al ver el cambio tan radical que sufría el hombre cuando ella le hablaba directamente.

Ed se inclinó a tomar un crisantemo y les vio, eran los mismos tipos que había visto en la panadería, en la joyería y en tantos otros lugares alrededor de la ciudad y decidió tomar en cuenta la advertencia de Maes Huges, quizás lo mejor fuera abandonar el país antes de volver a ser un "perro de los militares" como había sido en Amentris, al menos allá había sido por su propia voluntad.

- Edward ¿Por qué no pasas a tomar un poco de té con nosotros? – le dijo el Militar tomándolo del brazo haciéndolo entrar a la fuerza a la tienda de Gracie – esos son los tipos que te siguen ¿verdad? – Le dijo en voz baja – pertenecen al Servicio Secreto del Partido Nacional Socialista, supe que investigan a todo el mundo buscando la "pureza" de sangre aria, aunque desconozco el motivo.

Gracie les señaló la mesa junto a la cocina y ellos asintieron.

- Desde la guerra, hay algo que se viene gestando, es un odio extraño contra todos los que no son considerados verdaderos alemanes – dijo ella colocando las tazas – es como si culparan a los judíos y los gitanos de la pobreza en la que estamos.

- Siempre, quien pierde la guerra, es a quien peor le va – dijo Maes molesto – pero no deberían perseguir a Edward sólo por sus conocimientos científicos, aún es muy joven para verse involucrado en una posible nueva guerra.

Edward suspiró, antes no había sido demasiado joven para ser un perro del ejército, claro que un alquimista estatal tenía otras consideraciones.

- He escuchado que están reclutando a todos los jóvenes que quieran pertenecer al ejército Nazi para entrenarlos – dijo Gracie luego de servirles el té – me da la impresión que les están lavando el cerebro para que hagan lo que el jefe les diga sin discusión.

- No podemos dejar que eso te pase – dijo Maes decidido – buscaremos la forma de sacarte de aquí a como dé lugar.

- No se preocupen tanto por mí, tengo mis formas de escapar – dijo Ed alterado.

- No nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados a ver como te secuestran y maltratan para que hagas cosas que una persona decente no debe hacer – le dijo Maes – y si ellos andan por aquí, es con esa intención.

- Pero los pondré en peligro a ustedes también – insistió.

- De todas maneras pretendemos dejar Alemania – le dijo Gracie muy tranquila – ya no es la nación en la que queremos criar a nuestros hijos.

Edward los miró asombrado y finalmente sonrió, ellos eran iguales que al otro lado de la puerta./

Alfonse volvió a remecer a Roy y este abrió el ojo desorientado.

- General, estamos por llegar a Rizembul – le dijo el rubio explicando el porqué de haberlo despertado – ha dormido profundamente todo el camino.

- Soñé con Acero – le dijo tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón – era como si estuviera con sus pensamientos, allí estaban Maes y Gracie tratando de sacarlo de una nación a punto de entrar en guerra, y pensó en el "otro lado de la puerta".

- Entonces, mi hermano realmente está vivo – dijo Alfonse entusiasmado – estoy seguro que esa ciudad subterránea tiene la clave para traerlo de regreso.

Roy guardó silencio al mirar por la ventana, no quería recordarle al muchacho que sólo había sido un sueño, tal como había sido una ilusión que una mujer le amase por encima de lo que él era y de las feas cicatrices que le habían quedado de la batalla contra los humúnculos.

- Espero que a Winry no le moleste que lo lleve conmigo, desde que Ed desapareció parece culparlo de todo, general – le dijo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones – pero si le digo que gracias a usted podremos recobrar a mi hermano, seguro olvida su rencor.

- Fui yo quien se los llevó de aquí – le recordó – y ciertamente volviste con todo tu cuerpo, pero tu hermano no y creo que por eso me odia.

- El rencor no es igual al odio, general – le recordó.

Roy hizo un gesto y se puso de pie apenas el tren se detuvo tomando su maleta, quizás Alfonse tuviese razón, pero el nunca podría olvidar que había tenido que matar a los padres de la muchacha en Ishval por órdenes superiores junto con mucha otra gente inocente.

- Me pregunto como estarán en la oficina – dijo socarronamente tratando de olvidar los malos pensamientos – seguramente Hawkeye me considera ya un fugitivo de la ley de su arma.

- ¿Estaba huyendo de ella en la estación de central? – dijo Al divertido.

- Bueno, pudo haberse enterado antes de llegar a la oficina que no estaba e ir por mí y llevarme a la rastra hasta la oficina para firmar una infinidad de documentos antes de dejarme partir – se encogió de hombros – pero es sólo uno de los motivos.

- ¿Hay más, general?

- Irene D'Grass – soltó molesto – que ni jure que voy a volver con ella, será la esposa del Fhürer si se casa con el actual y no conmigo, tendré el tiempo para andar con mujeres tan superficiales como ella que sólo ve en mí al general más joven de Amentris y el alquimista de fuego y no a Roy Mustang, el hombre.

- Siempre ha tenido problemas con las mujeres, general.

- Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando se es tan guapo como yo – replicó y ambos se rieron.

Caminaron tranquilamente saliendo de la estación y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la casa de los Rockbell en donde fueron recibidos por la anciana Pinako que reparaba un automail.

- Hola, abuela – la saludo Alfonse contento de estar en casa – ¿y Winry?

- Estará ausente unas semanas, ha ido al oeste, a Rush Valley, a comprar unos repuestos especiales, dijo que esperaba el regreso de un cliente muy especial.

- Abuela, con el general tenemos una pista para recobrar a Edward – soltó de sopetón – y es mejor que no esté aquí, podremos trabajar sin interrupciones.

- A veces eres muy cruel, Bollito – le dijo la mujer mayor – pero tienes razón, es probable que no le gustase la presencia del general, por mucho que esté Ed de por medio.

- No se preocupe, Señora, traeremos a Edward de regreso y regresaré a Central, aunque…

- No se angustie, general – dijo Al divertido – cuando tengamos a Ed de regreso nadie se acordará se nuestra fuga de Central y del papeleo – se rió al ver la cara de la abuela – es mejor que revisemos mis notas, general – se volvió a mirar a la mujer mayor – espero que no te moleste que trabajemos en la cocina.

- Mientras no la transformen con su alquimia, no hay problema.

Roy movió la cabeza y siguió a Alfonse, él le mostró el lugar en que iban a dormir y luego se dirigieron a la cocina, de momento sería su centro de operaciones.

- Alfonse, creo que deberíamos investigar primero la casa de la tal Dante, el nombre me suena tanto, pero la cabeza me duele cuando trato de recordar donde escuché ese nombre – se llevó la mano en el parche en su ojo izquierdo – y me palpita ese lado de la cara, es como si el nombre hubiese estado relacionado con los humúnculos.

- Bien, pero corremos el riesgo a su nombre – le dijo Alfonse.

Entrar en la casa de la mujer había sido fácil, estaba abandonada desde hacía tiempo y la maleza cubría ampliamente el denso jardín, la puerta que daba al patio estaba abierta y había un esqueleto tirado en el suelo del salón, el que era francamente femenino.

- Al parecer la mujer murió hace tiempo – dijo Roy agachándose junto al esqueleto – por lo seco del esqueleto, tal vez unos cuatro años, como no está en el exterior, se ha secado correctamente – tocó los huesos de la mano – era alquimista, tiene muestras claras de haberla hecho poco antes de morir – se levantó – no hay problema que recorramos la casa, está abandonada y su dueña está muerta – le dijo a Alfonse antes de que una puntada lo atacara en la cara haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡General! – le dijo acercándose a Roy y vio como la sangre corría bajo el parche del ojo que había perdido el moreno – no puede ser, se le ha abierto la herida.

- King Bradley, él la nombró, ella fue la creadora de los humúnculos – dijo Roy recordando finalmente – Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Creed eran obra suya, él me lo dijo mientras luchábamos, su ambición era tener de nuevo un cuerpo joven y tener el corazón del hombre de oro, sólo que había tres de ellos y quería al más poderoso, y eso no lo podría evitar.

- No entiendo, general – dijo Al preocupado.

- Debemos ir a la biblioteca, Ed mencionó que Creed le dijo que había un libro especial en ella que mostraba la investigación que ella venía realizando desde hacía muchos años con ese fin – Al lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras Roy sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpiaba la cara de sangre. Aún le palpitaba, pero el dolor era menos, maldito Pride que le seguía jodiendo a pesar de los cuatro años pasados.

Alfonse lo miraba de vez en vez mientras revisaban los libros, pero se topó con algo extraño, él conocía esa letra, cuantas veces la vio mientras curioseaban en el estudio de su padre, en las investigaciones de Van Hoemheim.

- ¿Por qué estarán las investigaciones de papá aquí? – le dijo Al dejando cuatro o cinco libros sobre la mesa – yo suponía que los habíamos quemado todos antes de irnos a central a conseguir el título de alquimista estatal.

- Ella sacó al humúnculo que ustedes crearon cuando hicieron la transmutación humana, seguramente aprovechó para tomar los libros también – tomó un libro, realmente estaba en un lenguaje incomprensible para cualquiera que no supiera de alquimia avanzada – esta debe ser su investigación, no creo que alguien cifrara en un lenguaje tan complicado algo si no pensara que era importante y que nadie debía descifrarlo, regresemos.

- Si, creo que la abuela debería revisarle la herida, aunque parece que el sangrado se detuvo – le dijo Al y ambos salieron de la biblioteca y luego de la casa sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que se llevaban y si los ayudaría a traer de regreso a Edward…

Continuará…

Como ya dije, la idea no ha sido mía, pero la he desarrollado lo mejor que podía tratando de no sacar mucho de carácter a los personajes, que por cierto no son míos, que más quisiera.

Saludos y gracias por leer

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero


	2. Los cinco círculos de transmutación

Recobrándote me reencuentro

Espero poder seguir el hilo de mi amigo, este es el motivo por el cual no suelo tener un beta, yo lo he sido y he notado lo complicado que es entrar en un personaje y una situación que uno no ha creado o saber exactamente lo que el autor original está pensando.

En fin, va por ti, Malvin, que sigo escribiendo, ojalá cumpla con tus expectativas y las de quienes lean el fic.

Los cinco círculos de transmutación

El viaje a Letto había sido agotador, pero allí estaba la entrada a esa extraña ciudad subterránea, aunque parecía terminar en otro lado del país. No era que realmente le importara, se decía Al mientras caminaba junto al general, así como tampoco le importaba que las mujeres se derritieran cuando llegaban a toparse con la oscura mirada del moreno, trataba de convencerse, además era divertido ver como el moreno se las sacaba de encima como quien espanta las polillas.

- Espero que esta vez la pista si nos sirva – le dijo Roy sentado en una mesa fuera del restoran de Rose – no hemos podido descifrar esos malditos códigos por completo.

- Es usted el que no quiere regresar a Central, general – le recordó Al.

- No podríamos investigar nada – le dijo molesto – me ubicarían de inmediato y tendría que firmar una infinidad de papeleo inútil para nuestra investigación.

Alfonse ladeó la cabeza y luego la movió negativamente, le acababa de regresar un recuerdo de su hermano no queriendo regresar a la ciudad del Este para no tener que entregarle su informe al entonces coronel Mustang.

- Me recuerda a mi hermano protestando por tener que elaborar un informe acerca de alguna misión cumplida, diciendo que si acaso no le bastaba su palabra para cumplir – dijo Al.

- Los informes nunca fueron para mí – dijo Roy pensativo – para mi eran inútiles porque confiaba en tu hermano, pero los informes eran para mis superiores y más de una vez debí alterarlos para protegerlos a ustedes y evitar que los sacaran de mi comando.

. Siempre me ha perecido extraña la forma en que decidió ayudarnos y apoyarnos siempre.

- Fueron los ojos de tu hermano aquella tarde sentado en esa silla de ruedas, lo que me movió a ayudarlos, son esos ojos los que me atormentaron esos terribles días en el hospital luego de la pelea con Pride – se echó hacia atrás y miró el cielo – son los ojos de tu hermano los que me hicieron sufrir de insomnio todas esas noches en la frontera del norte y esa forma de mirar la que realmente busco en una mujer para convertirle en mi esposa.

- Pero mi hermano se sentía deprimido y culpable por lo que habíamos hecho.

- Los ojos de tu hermano me miraron con rabia, con decisión y seguridad, me decían que él iba a salir afuera a encontrar una solución al precio que fuera, que no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo hiciera desistir de sus metas, así tuviera que llorar lágrimas de sangre por ti.

- General, yo sé que usted ha sido catalogado siempre de mujeriego, pero cuando habla así de Ed, me hace dudar de la verdad acerca de todos esos rumores.

- Alfonse Elric – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – me gustan mucho las mujeres, eso nadie lo puede cambiar, pero lo que siento por tu hermano es muy diferente, él es admirable en su fortaleza y decisión, pese a su juventud, enfrentando la muerte de frente, si hubiese sido mujer, lo más probable es que me hubiese enamorado de él – sonrió – solo que lo más probable es que fuera tanto o más peligrosa que Hawkeye, aunque posiblemente sería la mujer más bella de Amentris, sería la envidia de todos con una mujer así – suspiró.

Alfonse lo miró molesto, el general parecía estar pensando idioteces… otra vez.

- Sin embargo, lo más probable es que ella me odiase con todas sus fuerzas – agregó este.

- General – trató de sacarlo de sus divagaciones – debemos buscar donde hospedarnos.

- Me la imagino, rubia dorada, su cabellera cayendo en cascadas de oro hasta la cintura, su cintura estrecha, grandes pechos y… - se cayó al ser mojado por Alfonse.

- General, deje de imaginarse a mi hermano convertido en mujer, eso no va a suceder, y concéntrese en lo que realmente nos importa, traer de regreso a Edward de donde esté.

Roy tomó la servilleta y se secó la cara divertido, realmente se había pasado, aunque no era la primera vez que se imaginaba al mayor de los Elric con apariencia femenina, aunque si fuera la primera vez que lo dijese en voz alta, quizás debiera tener cuidado con lo que decía, después de todo Alfonse era su hermano y si supiera que tipo de sueños tenía con su hermano convertido en mujer… lo más probable es que terminara bajo tierra.

- ¿Va venir o no, general? – le dijo Al molesto y Roy se puso de pie calmadamente, era mejor que se sacara esas idioteces de la cabeza de una buena vez.

/La ciudad de Berlín bullía de actividad, los soldados corrían de un lado a otro buscando sus respectivos regimientos, estaban preparando una invasión a gran escala en un país vecino, por lo que pudo escuchar se trataba de una declaración de guerra tácita.

Una mano agarró por el brazo a Edward y lo metió en un callejón alejándolo del paso de las SS que parecían estar buscando a alguien específico en medio de los curiosos.

- Son Nazis austríacos – le dijo una voz masculina a su espalda y él reconoció a su dueño – Gracie me dijo que andabas por aquí y cuando vi el Servicio secreto supe que te buscan.

- Gracias, teniente Huges – le dijo relajándose un poco.

- Estos… locos me ofrecen el grado de coronel si apoyo a los Nazis – le dijo – pero escuché lo que pretenden, quieren purificar la raza aria exterminando a todos aquellos que no puedan probar su "linaje", y van a reducir a esclavos a todos los que no puedan, escuché decir que los judíos que sean apresados se convertirán en sus cobayas – movió la cabeza enojado – Gracie ya tiene listas nuestras maletas, partimos esta tarde hacia los Países Bajos, no queremos que nuestro primer hijo nazca en medio de una guerra y con su padre lejos.

- Debes proteger a tu familia – dijo Edward asintiendo y salieron del callejón evitando las tropas austro alemanas – las guerras nunca van a solucionar nada.

- Desde que Hitler se convirtió en el Führer que Alemania está loca ¿Has leído su libro "Mi lucha? – le rubio lo negó – allí está concentrada toda su ideología, quiere hacer de Alemania una gran potencia mundial, pero esa no es la forma en que debiera hacerlo.

Se detuvieron y entraron rápidamente en el edificio donde vivía la familia Huges.

- Tenemos un problema, Maes – dijo Gracie al abrirles la puerta – están controlando todos los trenes que salen de Alemania para que los judíos y gitanos no salgan del país, así como todos los hombres que puedan cargar un arma – se le notaba preocupada – si hubiese alguna manera de hacerles creer que nos vamos porque no podemos defender la causa…

- Hay una forma – le dijo el rubio poniendo mano en su brazo derecho – sé que no me creyeron cuando les dije que este brazo era falso – se quitó la chaqueta y se subió la manga de la camisa mostrando las junturas de metal – lo puedo desmontar, igual que mi pierna, así pasaré por lisiado que necesita su ayuda para recibir asistencia médica.

- ¿Y como se supone que justificaremos esto si alguien de las SS nos reconoce? – dijo Maes – recuerda que te buscan porque eres hijo de un buen científico.

- No se van a preocupar por eso, después de todo, al Edward Elric que buscan se supone que está completo, no que le falta un brazo y una pierna – le dijo divertido.

- Ya que tenemos una excusa, partiremos esta misma noche – dijo ella – antes que se reúna por completo el ejército y ya no podamos salir de Berlín.

- Iré por tus cosas – dijo Maes decidido – no podemos dejar que ellos te atrapen y te lleven a sus laboratorios para hacer experimentos humanos – se volvió y salió corriendo.

- No te preocupes por Maes, regresará pronto, sano y salvo – le sonrió Gracie.

Edward trató de sonreír, pero no podía olvidar que en su mundo Maes Huges había muerto tratando de protegerlo, nunca podría olvidar su culpa por haberlo involucrado en esa terrible investigación del diablo, él y su hermano nunca debieron jugar con las leyes de la alquimia./

Roy se sentó en la cama y miró hacia donde dormía Alfonse, desde que iniciaran este viaje que soñaba con Acero, viviendo la angustia a su lado de ver a sus queridos amigos arriesgarse por protegerlo. Volvió a recostarse luego de ver la hora en su reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana, ya le preguntaría al respecto al propio Edward cuando lo tuvieran de regreso. Lo extraño de todo era esa conexión con él, si al parecer el rubio siquiera se acordaba que él existía. Cerró su ojo y volvió a sentir la presencia de Maes, se alegraba que existiera ese otro mundo en donde fuera feliz junto a su amada esposa y que fuera la misma clase de persona que fue con ellos cuando estaba de este lado de la puerta.

Se dio vuelta hacia la pared ¿sería correcto sacar a Edward de allí? Claro, el país en que estaba iba a entrar en una guerra, pero estaba por escapar de allí, no tenía sobre sí el pasado de haber sido un perro del ejército y tenía una familia que lo quería.

Claro, acá estaba su hermano y una amiga que lo esperaban, incluso él y su equipo lo querían de regreso, pero en este lado lo esperaba el dolor, el pasado de un alquimista estatal era un peso enorme sobre los hombros de quien desaparecía y él era considerado el héroe del pueblo, tal como él se había ganado el título de "héroe de Ishval", como si la guerra contra un pueblo indefenso tuviera algo de honrosa, pero ese título le había cobrado muy caro con el tiempo su valor, no tenía nada, sólo el dolor, la perdida de su propio valor y el dolor de las horribles cicatrices que ocultaba bajo la ropa y un ojo menos que le impedía medir correctamente el alcance de su alquimia.

Se tocó el rostro preguntándose que diría Edward cuando lo viera así. De seguro recibiría una mirada burlona y un sarcasmo, pero él nunca lo miraría con lástima, se enredarían en alguna de sus broncas épicas y terminarían ambos castigados. No creía que él le permitiera seguir deprimido, el rubio era una tremenda fuente de fortaleza, lo más probable es que, con él de regreso, consiguiera enfrentar sus fantasmas.

"Suenas como si estuvieras enamorado de él". Se encogió sobre si mismo al escuchar sus pensamientos. "Te estás volviendo idiota, Mustang, una cosa es que te lo imagines mujer y otra muy diferente que estés dudando de tu propia masculinidad" se dijo "te faltan horas de sueño y una mujer que te saque de ese estado". Asintió aceptando sus propias palabras y trató de volver a dormirse.

Alfonse estaba molesto con el general, este se había dedicado toda la mañana a coquetear con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por el camino, olvidándose por completo que él lo acompañaba y que estaba allí para recuperar a su hermano y no de simples vacaciones, como estaba tratando de hacerle creer a Rose, y no es que estuviera celoso, es que era molesto que el hombre se anduviera pavoneando así de sus dotes de conquistador, ¡si la muchacha ya tenía dos hijos! El general era un reverendo idiota, ya lo decía su hermano.

Caminó hacia las ruinas de la iglesia de Letto y se detuvo junto a lo que en otro tiempo fuera un altar, allí había algo raro, como si lo llamase, se detuvo a los pies de un vitral lleno de colores y descubrió un circulo de transmutación, no había visto nunca uno así. Parecía ser un sol o una flor que giraba según se le viera, caminó hacia otro vitral y vio un círculo diferente, se volteó y notó que en realidad eran cinco, así que sacó su libreta de apuntes y comenzó a traspasarlos, ya cuando el general se acordara del motivo por el cual estaban allí le mostraría el lugar e investigarían los círculos de transmutación codo con codo.

- Vaya lugar para esconder poder semejante – escuchó que decía el general.

- Hasta que se acordó del motivo por el que estamos aquí – lo recriminó molesto.

Roy alzó una ceja extrañado por el tono de su subalterno, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

- Tu amiga me dijo que bajo el altar está la entrada a la ciudad subterránea – le dijo – dice que Edward y ella entraron por allí, pero que es un largo camino, al parecer hay un túnel que conduce hacia ciudad Central y que hay otros túneles que llevan a otras ciudades, incluso llegaría hasta la propia Ishval, al parecer este era un refugio especial o algo así, ella no lo sabe – puso la mano sobre uno de los círculos alquímicos bajo el altar y se abrió un camino – me dijo que un hombre llamado Van Hoemheim entró por aquí antes que ella y tu hermano, pero nunca lo volvieron a ver – agregó esperando su reacción molesta.

- Así que mi padre anduvo por aquí – murmuró Al frunciendo el ceño, pero no pareció enojarle que se lo mencionaran, como pasaba con su hermano.

- Eres muy diferente a tu hermano – murmuró echándose un morral al hombro y comenzó a bajar por la escalera luego de encender una antorcha que encontró en el camino para alumbrar el pasillo – venga, tenemos que descubrir que más hay allá abajo.

Alfonse se apresuró tomando el otro morral que dejara a su lado el moreno y también tomó una antorcha encendiéndola desde la del general.

En realidad el camino era sumamente largo, habían caminado largo rato sin encontrar nada más que paredes que parecían haber sido labradas a golpe de alquimia, se parecía a los túneles que hacía su maestra… Se estremeció al recordarla, si ella estuviera viva, seguramente sería él quien estuviera muerto por haber entrado al ejército.

- Es mejor que descansemos y revisemos los círculos de transmutación que encontraste – le dijo el moreno trazando con una tiza un círculo de transmutación normal haciendo surgir del suelo una mesa con dos sillas – hemos caminado cuatro horas – dijo asombrado al ver la hora en su reloj – con razón estoy tan cansado, hacía tiempo que no hacía tanto ejercicio.

- Porque la del dormitorio no cuenta – dijo Al sin querer.

- Alfonse, ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? – le dijo Roy molesto – es la segunda vez que me aludes a lo mismo, hay confianza entre nosotros, así que si te molesta algo, dímelo.

- Lo siento, general – dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio totalmente ruborizado – supongo que estoy molesto porque a mí no me prestan la misma atención las mujeres,

- Alfonse – se rió – tú si llamas la atención de las mujeres, lo que pasa es que yo tengo más experiencia y eso es algo que la mayoría de las mujeres aprecia y valora, pero generalmente sólo te atrae a mujeres superficiales, a las otras hay que conquistarlas y mostrarle que realmente vales la pena, aunque no he encontrado a alguna así.

- Es que busca a alguien imposible, no creo que haya una mujer como mi hermano.

- Si es así, tendré que conformarme con ser soltero el resto de mi vida – dijo en tono lastimero y ambos se rieron divertidos.

- No lo veo sin una mujer a su lado, general – dijo Al cuando al fin se calmaron.

- Bueno, podría ser como el emperador de Xing y tener un harén – dijo finalmente – me han contado que tiene 80 hijos, ese tipo si que debe tener una vida difícil ¿no crees?

- Y agotadora – sonrió más calmado sacando su libreta – estos círculos le transmutación jamás los había visto – se los mostró – aunque cabe la posibilidad que sean adornos, pero no creo con tantas indicaciones alquímicas ¿no cree, general?

- Este creo haberlo visto – se quedó pensativo – es muy parecido al que usó tu hermano para sellar tu alma a la armadura, la diferencia es la figura incrustada sobre el círculo – sacó un libro de su bolso – es una calixta o dragona serpiente, representa la fluidez de los elementos mezclados con la sabiduría de la naturaleza – la miró de nuevo – Alfonse, esta representación tenía colores ¿verdad? – el trigueño asintió – al parecer los colores tienen un gran significado, creo que esta alquimia no es precisamente de la nuestra.

- ¿Por qué lo dice, general? – le dijo preocupado.

- Bueno, según el color de la Calixta es el elemento que en ella predomina, si sus colores son azulados, es de agua; si sus tonos son rojizos; es de fuego, si son castaños, es de tierra y si tiene otros colores, podrían variar su significado – le entregó el libro.

- ¿Cree que tenga alguna relación con la ciudad subterránea? – le dijo devolviéndoselo.

- Lo más probable es que no, la calixta es originaria de los reinos del lejano oriente, incluso más allá de Xing, así que no la podemos relacionar con ella, es demasiado lejana a nosotros.

Un ruido sospechoso los sobresaltó y ambos se miraron y rieron.

- Es mejor que comamos y continuemos, aún no sabemos cuan lejos estamos de esa ciudad subterránea – dijo Roy solemnemente y sacaron de comer.

Vaya que había sido largo el trayecto, se habían detenido por el camino un par de veces antes de vislumbrar la ciudad, estaba perfectamente conservada, aunque había sectores que estaba como "comidos". Entraron en ella y se quedaron en una casa no muy lejos de lo que parecía ser el centro de una ciudad desierta.

- Aquí fue donde me encontraron – dijo Alfose señalando la plazoleta que se veía por la ventana – verla me hace recordar como llegué hasta aquí – miró al general – Scar me había convertido en una piedra filosofal viviente, así que fui por Tucker para que me dijera como usarla – miró a Roy pero este no le dijo nada – y seguí a Envy hasta aquí desde los pasillos de los laboratorios del cuartel de ciudad del Este, creo que había un ascensor o algo así – movió la cabeza tratando de recordar más – no sé que pasó, pero mi hermano no estaba aquí y Envy dijo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, perdí la cabeza y utilicé la piedra y mi alma para traerlo de vuelta, desde ese momento hasta que me encontraron no hay nada.

- Sólo Acero conoce lo que pasó aquí, entonces, porque Rose me dijo que lo vio aquí y que le dijo que te traería de vuelta, así que no se preocupara. Ella salió de aquí y le entregó a su hijo mayor a una mujer del pueblo, pero al ver que se tardaban, decidió regresar y sólo te encontró a ti, de Edward no había ni rastro – miró el lugar y sacó su reloj – es bastante tarde, es mejor que descansemos por ahora y mañana prosigamos con nuestra investigación.

- Como ordene, general – le dijo Alfonse cuadrándose burlonamente y desapareciendo por los pasillos de la casa a gran velocidad.

- Necesito dormir, la cabeza me está matando – se dijo Roy y entró en una habitación que extrañamente estaba amoblada. Sin pensarlo demasiado y sin sacarse siquiera las botas, se echó sobre la cama y pronto se quedó dormido.

Alfonse no podía dormir, los círculos de transmutación giraban y giraban en su cabeza, moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si se tratase de un reloj o un girasol. Se levantó de la cama y pasó por la habitación donde descansaba el moreno, asomó la cabeza con el menor ruido posible, al parecer estaba verdaderamente agotado, porque se había quedado dormido hasta con los zapatos puestos. Sonrió para sí, Ed solía decir que si uno llevaba una vida demasiado sedentaria, que era lo más probable que hiciera el general, el cuerpo se acostumbraba y perdía el ritmo. Se alejó de la misma manera y se asomó a la ventana, la ciudad estaba a oscuras, pero se escuchaba un ruido ¿Qué sería? ¿debía investigar? En el pasado, la curiosidad los había metido, a él y a su hermano, en más de un problema.

Pero el ruido parecía estarse acercando a gran velocidad, derribando lo que fuera que estuviera en su paso, remeciéndolo todo.

Tenía una sensación horrible en el pecho, como si conociera aquello que venía hasta donde estaba con ansias asesinas, se alejó de la ventana y vio una sombra enorme que hizo desaparecer la ventana y la pared en que esta estaba, una marca horrible estaba tatuada sobre la lengua babeante de ese ser.

Retrocedió rápidamente tratando de sacarlo de la casa, esperando que el ruido hubiese despertado al general y que el humúnculo no se decidiera en ir por él, sino que lo persiguiera por la ciudad. Al parecer, así fue, porque tan pronto pudo iluminar la plazoleta, fue envestido por el horrible ser, que lo único que quería era comérselo.

- Si pudiera usar la alquimia con la misma facilidad que Ed –se dijo molesto tratando de hacer lo más rápido que podía los círculos de transmutación esquivando los ataques del humúnculo – diablos, que hago ahora – dijo al verse acorralado en una esquina, pero una llamarada lo salvó haciendo que su atacante retrocediera y cambiara de objetivo – ¡cuidado, general, lo devora todo a su paso! – le advirtió tratando de ayudarlo con su alquimia.

- Lo sé, se llama Gluttony por eso – le dijo lanzando una nueva llamarada que el obeso humúnculo esquivó una vez más – pensaba que ya no quedaban más de estos.

- Parece no ser muy inteligente – dijo Al consiguiendo poner un muro alrededor de él para que el general lo quemara – es como si solo quisiera comer…

Y ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás cuando algo pareció explotar dentro de la barrera en la que trataron de cocinar al humúnculo.

/El tren en que viajaba con la familia Huges había sido atacado poco antes de llegar a la frontera y ahora se encontraba en llamas, disperso sobre la nieve teñida de sangre. Edward se arrastró como pudo hasta su maleta y tomó su pierna de automail y se la colocó, gruñendo por el dolor de reconectar sus nervios, al menos con ella podía salir de allí sin problemas. Caminó entre los restos del vagón y retiró un trozo de metal, bajo este estaban Maes Huges y Gracia, inconscientes, pero vivos.

Disparos se escucharon a la distancia, al parecer estaban exterminando a los sobrevivientes antes que cruzaran la frontera.

Ed remeció un poco a Maes y este reaccionó medio aturdido aún, pero al escuchar disparos, trató de despertar a su esposa, pero ella no tenía fuerza para levantarse, así que tendría que cargarla. Se puso de pie y la tomó con toda la delicadeza que podía para escapar.

- Parece que temen que alguien le diga al mundo lo que están planeando – dijo Maes.

- Debemos cruzar la frontera – dijo Edward preocupado manteniéndose atento a la zona en que se escuchaban disparos – comienzan a acercarse, descubrirán nuestras huellas – miró a su alrededor – yo los distraeré, crucen la frontera.

- Pero te atraparán e irás a un campo de concentración – dijo Gracie preocupada.

- No pasará – le sonrió alentándolos a seguir – no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.

- Siempre serás nuestro amigo, Edward – le dijo Maes con lágrimas en los ojos – cuando nuestro hijo nazca, sabrá que tuvo un hermano heroico que le permitió vivir – le dijo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía rumbo a la frontera.

Ed suspiró conmovido y tomó una rama borrando las huellas de los Huges regresando al lado de los restos de la locomotora, la volaría en pedazos para evitar que mataran a más gente, esos nazis realmente estaban locos si creían que los iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

Caminó alrededor de la máquina revisando los mecanismos mientras trataba de reconectar su brazo derecho, siempre había sido doloroso, pero ahora, medio entumido era peor, pero lo consiguió y encontró la Santa Bárbara y comenzó a atiborrarla de carbón aprovechando que seguía encendida, se alejó unos pasos y se vio rodeado de soldados con la esvástica en su brazo izquierdo. Sonrió lamentando no volver a ver a su hermano y saber si lo había conseguido, pronto moriría, ya fuera por la explosión, ya fuera por los Nazis…/

Al miró al inconsciente general y lo decidió, tenía que activar esa extraña alquimia antes que el tal Gluttony consiguiera atraparlos y devorarlos, corrió por el circulo de la plazoleta dibujando los círculos de transmutación lo mejor que podía tratando de no repetirlos, sin recodar el orden exacto a causa del apuro, no podía permitir que el humúnculo llegase hasta el general y lo devorase, de seguro allí si estaría metido en un lío. Y sin pensar en las consecuencias y en si de verdad le servirían, los activó poniendo sus manos sobre el suelo.

Roy abrió su ojo al sentir la potente alquimia y se llevó la mano izquierda al faltante, la cuenca seca del faltante le quemaba, parecía que le saltarían llamas del rostro, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, pero se obligó a mirar lo que el menor de los Elric hacia: Gluttony lentamente comenzó a descomponerse y desaparecer con grandes alaridos de dolor mientras manos negras comenzaban a acercarse a Alfonse.

Pero Alfonse no parecía verlas, era como si estuviera en trance, así que Roy, adolorido como estaba, hizo un circulo de transmutación y obligó al muchacho a sacar las manos del círculo de transmutación que rápidamente se apagó, materializando una nueva figura en medio.

Desaparecido el dolor inicial, Roy se levantó y caminó hacia la inconsciente figura, dispuesto a calcinarla si era necesario, pero se quedó estático cuando la figura, de un larguísimo cabello dorado se trató de enderezar y un ruido de metal rompiéndose se impidió…

Continuará…

No sé si esté bien o les esté gustando, pero estoy tratando de sacar este fic lo más rápido que puedo, hay que aprovechar cuando hay inspiración.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

Shio Zhang.

Nos gustaría un comentario, es la primera vez que aceptamos un desafío así.

Wing Zero.


	3. Un extraño intercambio equivalente

**Recobrándote me reencuentro**

Sigo con la duda ¿es o no es yaoi? Bueno, ustedes verán si lo es al final, aunque me encontré con un fic (por si lo quieren leer es returning echoes), en FF que tiene una situación similar, de allí mi duda, aunque espero que el mío no salga tan largo y poderlo completar.

Por cierto, no es plagio, aunque tenga algunas cosas parecidas, así que les recomiendo que lo lean antes de decidir si lo es o no (el original está en inglés y hay una traducción en español), que no quiero que me borren otra historia.

Espero sus comentarios.

**Un extraño intercambio equivalente**

Roy se acercó lentamente a la figura y pudo escuchar que insultaba en un idioma desconocido para él, pero esa mata de cabello rubio era totalmente reconocible para él, desde que la vio por primera vez que supo que nunca la confundiría con otra, su dueño no tenía gran cuidado con él, pero le bastaba con verlo. Se agachó sobre la figura que hacia denodados intentos por enderezarse apoyada por su brazo humano y la ayudó a enderezarse. Lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos de oro líquido que se volvieron acuosos al reconocerlo y se echaron sobre él.

- Estás de regreso, Edward – le dijo abrazándole y entonces notó algo extraño.

- ¿Y Alfonse? – le dijo con un poco más de calma – ¿Qué ha sido de mi hermano?

- Está inconsciente – dijo tratando de recobrar la calma – Gluttony nos atacó, el loco de tu hermano activo una alquimia extraña, entró en trance, lo hice soltar el círculo de transmutación y estás de vuelta… así – le señaló el cuerpo y Edward se miró abriendo grande los ojos para luego mirar a su alrededor, como buscando algo que no pareció encontrar – estaba en la Iglesia de Letto – agregó.

- Hoemheim me dijo que esa era la manera de abrir la puerta, pero que esta no debía abrirse completamente o no se podría volver a cerrar – miró a Roy – no te viene ese parche en el ojo, pierdes la gracia, bastardo.

- Fue a consecuencia de la pelea con Pride – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros ayudándole a levantarse – fue la investigación de Dante la que nos trajo aquí.

- Ella buscaba la inmortalidad usando la piedra filosofal – dijo – quería traspasarse a un cuerpo perfecto, que le permitiera vivir mucho tiempo sin descomponerse y rechazar su alma – miró sus piernas, sólo la rodilla era de metal – que diablos…

- De seguro el tuyo es el cuerpo perfecto que ella ambicionaba – dijo Roy.

- Pero para abrir la puerta, debías usar un sacrificio – lo miró directamente.

- Gluttony – le dijo y le vio molesta – a tu hermano no le quedaba de otra, el humúnculo en lo único que pensaba era en devorar lo que se pusiera a su paso, de preferencia algo que fuera humano, y aquí habíamos dos idiotas disponibles.

- Siempre he dicho que eres un soberano idiota, Mustang, pero nadie me escucha.

Se acercaron hacia Alfonse quien comenzaba a reaccionar y se enderezaba del suelo, molesto por la intervención del general, había vislumbrado una luz…

Un golpe violento en su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

- Alfonse Elric, te dije cientos, sino miles de veces, que la idiotez era altamente contagiosa, pero ahora veo que nunca me escuchas ¿Es que no sabes sacar lecciones del pasado? La alquimia no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.

- ¿Edward? – dijo mirándole asombrado – ¿de verdad eres tú? – siguió incrédulo.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde la primera transmutación que intentamos hacer con la alquimia que sacamos de los libros de Hoemheim? – le dijo Edward – lo mío era un perrito, pero el tuyo más parecía un cerdito, pero igual se lo llevamos a mamá y ella dijo algo acerca de que no esperaba menos de nosotros.

- Pero ¿Cómo es que estás aquí y así? – insistió preocupado – ¿es que abrí…?

- Al parecer sólo un resquicio – intervino Roy – conseguí evitar a tiempo que prosiguieras, sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para traer a Acero de regreso, aunque parece que no con su forma original – dijo apreciativamente y vio al menor de los Elric entrecerrar los ojos – no me pongas esa cara, Alfonse – le reclamó.

- Se ha pasado todo el camino hasta aquí murmurando que si encontrara a una mujer que fuera como mi hermano, se casaría con ella – le dijo Alfonse molesto – y ahora la tiene frente a usted, así que estoy pensando que usted…

- Alfonse, sólo tengo apariencia femenina – le dijo Edward molesta – por dentro sigo siendo yo – miró al general – y a Mustang le gustan las mujeres de verdad.

- Dejemos el tema para otro momento – dijo Roy cansado – debemos descansar un poco y luego podremos regresar a Letto, tendremos que investigar en silencio la alquimia usada para descubrir de qué iba, esperando que no sea una transmutación humana y si podemos regresarte a la normalidad.

- Quizás en la biblioteca número uno de Central… - empezó Edward, pero vio como el moreno negando con la cabeza – ¿y por qué no? Es la biblioteca más completa que hay en Amentris – miró a su hermano y este se encogió de hombros – entonces, es mejor que me lo expliquen, no me gusta no saber las cosas.

- Es bastante simple, Acero – empezó Roy guiándolo hacia la misma casa en que descansaran antes – me tomé mis vacaciones sin avisarle a Hawkeye y sin firmar todo el papeleo del último día, así que comprenderás que no planeo regresar antes de completarlas a Central – abrió la puerta – lo más probable es que regrese allí sólo para asistir a mi propio funeral, aunque sea mi culpa – suspiró divertido.

- Van a tener que mostrarme la alquimia que me trajo de regreso – dijo Edward – no creo que sea algo muy complicado si consiguieron traerme de regreso, aunque no sea de la manera en que cualquiera se imaginara.

- Debo de haber alterado el orden de los círculos de transmutación y por eso estás como estás – se lamentó Alfonse – pero no tenía otra manera de evitar que Gluttony se comiera al general – miró al moreno – era cosa de vida o muerte.

Ed lo miró intrigado un par de segundos y luego volteó la mirada al moreno.

- ¿General? – le dijo con asombro – suponía que eras el Führer, después de todo era por eso por lo que todos estábamos luchando ¿o no? – lo recriminó.

- Después de luchar contra Pride, resulté muy mal herido – le dijo este cansado y molesto – no sólo perdí un ojo en batalla, estuve bastante mal en el hospital por casi dos meses, con noches pobladas de pesadillas, nadie sabía nada de ustedes hasta que Alfonse se apareció en Central diciendo que te seguiría buscando – le dio la espalda – me fui al norte pensando que allá no estarían las pesadillas, pero fue peor, ni alquimia podía hacer sin sentir que algo me quemaba por dentro.

- Así que fuiste tan idiota como para volverte tu propio enemigo y dejaste que otro se quedara con el cargo por el que tanto habías luchado, por el que tu mejor amigo perdió su vida – le dijo molesto – eres un imbécil.

- Sabía que no lo entenderías – terminó – perderte fue lo peor que nos pasó.

- Así que fue mi ausencia la que te llevó a renunciar a tus sueños – siguió fastidiándolo – al parecer me diste demasiada importancia, "general".

- Es posible – dijo evitando dejar traslucir el dolor en su voz – pero le había prometido a Maes que no perdería a ninguno de los hermanos Elric, ni dejaría que ningún subordinado mío sufriera en mi camino hacia el poder y no le pude cumplir.

- No todo lo que prometemos puede cumplirse, Mustang – le dijo Edward.

- Eso no hace que te duela menos – le dijo finalmente y entró en una habitación dando un portazo – es peor saber que no tenemos control sobre todas las cosas a tu alrededor, menos cuando hay alguien importante a quien quieres ayudar – agregó en voz baja dejándose caer sobre la cama adoselada.

Alfonse miró la cara de su "hermano" y lo detuvo antes de que fuera en pos del moreno para sacarlo de la depresión a golpes, sabía que no conseguiría nada.

- Ed, déjalo tranquilo – le dijo y le jaló del brazo – vamos a tener que ir a ver a Winry para que te haga un brazo nuevo y te revise esa rodilla, vaya a saber como nos reciba, después de todo, el general y yo estuvimos allí un par de días y nos vinimos aquí el día que ella debía llegar de Rush Valley para evitarnos peleas con ella.

Entraron en otra habitación y Edward se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo, diablos, con razón Mustang estaba tan alterado cuando le miraba, tenía el cabello rubio suelto, largo hasta las caderas, las mismas bien redondeadas, una cintura estrecha y dos senos grandes y notorios bajo la camisa de hombre, ese no era Edward Elric, al menos no el que se había reflejado en los vidrios empañados del tren que los sacaba de Alemania.

- Si, eres impresionante – le dijo Alfonse divertido – tendremos que buscar algo de ropa para ti antes de volver a casa, no puedes andar así, te ves muy… provocadora.

- Si no fuera yo, me violarías ¿eh? – le replicó divertida – esto es horrible, es lo peor…

- ¿Qué la puerta de la verdad podría hacerte? – completó su hermano divertido – al menos te trajo de regreso, y quizás exista la posibilidad de volverte hombre de nuevo, tenemos los círculos de transmutación y puede ser que el orden en que los puse sea el errado, si los colocamos en el lugar correspondiente…

- Averiguaremos primero para que servia esa alquimia – lo interrumpió Edward – sabes perfectamente que hay experimentos en los que se pueden alterar el orden de los factores y el resultado es exactamente el mismo. Además, no nos podemos arriesgar a abrir nuevamente la puerta de la verdad ¿y si regresáramos a Gluttony? Si mal no recuerdo, Dante le quitó el poco pensamiento racional que tenía.

- El general y yo encontramos su cadáver seco en la casona – le dijo Alfonse.

- Esa ya no era Dante, se había cambiado de cuerpo con Lyla luego de lo sucedido en Liore – miró a su hermano – ella, hace mucho tiempo, descubrió una forma de inmortalidad, la piedra filosofal, y la usó indiscriminadamente, sin embargo, no era una piedra perfecta, al parecer le faltaba un ingrediente esencial, pues pasados unos años, el cuerpo usado comenzaba a rechazar el alma intrusa y comenzaba a morir – se acercó a la cama – ella y su compañero usaron esta ciudad como sacrificio de su inmortalidad, pero a él no le gustó el resultado y la abandonó, así que ella tomaría venganza atrapando a sus hijos para usarlos como sacrificio.

- ¿Quieres decir que papá estaba implicado en todo esto? – abrió los ojos asombrado.

- No lo llames así – le dijo molesta – si, él era inmortal gracias a ella, pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía, ella llevó a la fundación de este país para hacer un sacrificio mucho peor que el anterior para inmortalizarse usando el cuerpo de Rose y yo sería su nuevo compañero – hizo un gesto – pero nunca contó con que yo no quisiera ese tipo de poder, Hoemheim me dijo que la falla de la piedra filosofal estaba en las intenciones de su creador, así que si tus intenciones eran usar su poder para destruir, este mismo poder te destruiría a ti con el paso del tiempo – le explicó.

- ¿Acaso has hablado con él en el último tiempo? – le dijo Alfonse entrecerrando los ojos – lo he buscado por todos lados y no hay una pista que me permita dar con él.

- Bueno… - se rascó la sien – está del otro lado de la puerta – señaló al fin – me lo encontré antes de la pelea final hace cuatro años, él quiso hacer que Dante nos dejase en paz, pero ella lo envió del otro lado de la puerta, yo terminé allí una vez, me trajiste de regreso, pero Envy aún estaba aquí, así que lo obligué a cruzar la puerta hacia el mundo donde estaba Hoemheim y te dejé aquí, esperando que estuvieras bien.

- Y allá ¿lo volviste a ver? – insistió – y llegaste a conocerlo un poco.

- Viví un tiempo con él – dijo sentándose en la cama – algo así como un año o algo más, no lo sé, luego yo fui a estudiar a Viena y nunca más supe de él, aunque me dejó una carta previniéndome de lo que pretendían hacer los nazis con los científicos.

- ¿Papá te dejó una carta? – lo miró asombrado – debieron llevarse bien.

- No lo llames así – le dijo fastidiada – tenía tanta rabia con el por haberme abandonado otra vez que la rompí y me dediqué a lo mío sin preocuparme más por él.

- Pero Edward, el igual se preocupó por lo que pudieran hacerte esos Nazis.

- Claro, se preocupó haciéndose humo – negó con la cabeza – es mejor que nos olvidemos de él, si está vivo, debe de estar del otro lado de la puerta y no pretendo abrir la puerta para traerlo de regreso, quien sabe qué nos haga ahora la verdad.

- Tienes razón – suspiró Alfonse – pero me siento decepcionado de no haber podido conocerlo siquiera un poco, yo era muy chico cuando se fue, y tú tuviste la suerte de vivir con él más de un año, cosa que a mí se me ha negado.

- Como si hubiese sido mejor mi situación por estar con él – dijo molesta – trabajaba en una universidad todo el día y yo estudiaba en otra, así que sólo nos veíamos el fin de semana y se la pasaba leyendo reportes o libros sobre lugares legendarios, casi ni hablábamos, cada cual andaba ocupado en lo suyo.

- Bueno, cuando estemos en casa podrás contarme qué es lo que hacías en ese otro mundo, por ahora es mejor que descansemos, como ordenó el general. Buenas noches, Ed, que descanses – dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola.

Edward miró la puerta y luego de asegurarla se volvió a mirar al espejo, su reflejo le volvió a devolver la imagen de una voluptuosa mujer con curvas pronunciadas y grandes pechos, apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal y cerró los ojos, siempre supo que su vida nunca sería normal desde que cometieron la idiotez de hacer la transmutación humana, pero la puerta de la verdad no hacía verdaderos intercambios equivalentes, le parecía injusto todo esto ¿cómo lo iban a recibir Winry y la abuela? ¿Qué pensaría el ejército de todo esto? Iba a tener que preguntarle a Mustang al respecto, no quería que su hermano terminara en prisión por lo que había hecho.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama para quitarse los zapatos cuando recordó donde estaban, en el pasado no había tenido tiempo de investigar la extraña y desolada ciudad, había prioridades que resolver antes de ello. Se volvió a calzar y se acercó al closet en donde estaba el espejo, tal como lo había pensado, allí había mucha ropa, así que tomó un suéter y se lo puso sobre la camisa ocultando un poco sus formas femeninas, abrió la puerta y se asomó al pasillo, al parecer su hermano roncaba, porque esos sonidos no los emitía Mustang, de eso estaba segura porque en muchas veces lo pilló dormido en su oficina en la ciudad del Este. Caminó tratando de no meter ruido y se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada del moreno, algo estaba pasando allí adentro, se sentía el poder de la alquimia demasiado cerca, pero esa no era alquimia de fuego, se sentía como la presencia de la apertura de la puerta. Preocupada, forzó la puerta y vio que el general estaba dormido, pero las manos negras de la puerta se lo querían llevar. Corrió hacia fuera y vio que tenía resquicios de alquimia, así que se dedicó a tratar de borrar el círculo principal de transmutación sacando los bloques de uno de los costados hasta que la energía desapareció.

- Si esta apertura la hizo Alfonse ¿Por qué atacó a Mustang? – miró nuevamente los círculos interconectados por el elipse de la plazoleta – cerré la puerta, pero hay que hacer desaparecer los signos sin reactivarlos.

- No deberías hablar sola, Acero – le dijo una voz a su espalda y la sobresaltó.

- Debemos hacer desaparecer todo esto, puede venir cualquier idiota y activarlo, vaya a saber uno que desastre podría causar si la puerta es abierta sin ningún cuidado – se volteó a mirarlo – tu ojo está sangrando de nuevo, Mustang.

- El dolor fue lo que me despertó – le dijo este – siento que me quema, es como si una alquimia se hubiese activado y quisiera robarme algo más.

- Hagamos desaparecer esto sin alquimia ¿quieres? Esta cosa quiere robarte la razón, debemos borrar cualquier recuerdo de la alquimia de Dante antes que sea tarde.

Roy usó una rama y borró las marcas de tiza que había hecho Alfonse, mientras Edward desconectaba los círculos sacando a patadas algunas piedras que formaban la circunferencia de la plaza. Al terminar, los dos regresaron a la casa, se fueron directamente a la cama, pero ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño debido a las pesadillas.

Regresaron a Letto calladamente, el trayecto parecía haber sido más corto de ida que de vuelta, aunque la cara de dos de los caminantes no era muy buena. Claro que el tercero de ellos no parecía estar muy feliz, puesto que Mustang había tenido que coger de la cintura a su ahora hermana porque su pierna izquierda había comenzado a fallarle poco antes de llegar a la salida, y no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se debía el enojo, a que su hermana no había querido que fuera él quien la ayudara o si era porque el general la tenía tomada de una forma muy "especial" y ella se dejaba, aunque debía admitir que, con las idioteces que había soltado sobre su nueva apariencia femenina esta mañana en el desayuno, era de esperar que prefiriera a Mustang y no a él.

- Menos mal que casi llegamos – dijo Roy señalando la puerta que se veía a la distancia – realmente estoy fuera de práctica al pasarme sentado firmando documentos.

- Deberías tener un poco de entrenamiento en tus ratos libres – le dijo Edward.

- ¿Ratos libres dices? No tengo ninguno, si las carpetas parecen multiplicarse sobre mi escritorio cuando estoy revisando la primera, ya para el final del día son montañas, no hay día que no salga cerca de las 10 de la noche, Hawkeye no me deja ir hasta que las termino todas a punta de su pistola – se quejó molesto.

- Si no te gusta esa labor ¿Por qué no has renunciado? – lo miró extrañada.

- Todos los años presento mi solicitud de baja del ejército y me la rechazan – admitió – y creo que me mantienen vigilado, he notado que siempre hay un guardia no muy lejos de mi casa y el Führer me puso un chofer que me traslada durante la semana.

- Mustang, estás tuerto, tu ángulo de visión no es el mismo de antes – lo regañó – lo más probable es que el führer tema que por mirar a alguna mujercita bien dotada termines estrellándote con un árbol o un poste, o peor, matándote o matando a alguien.

- Creo que Edward tiene razón – intervino Alfose – es un poco paranoico al respecto.

- Pues no veo que cuiden a otro general de la misma manera – le dijo luego de traspasar la puerta dejando a Edward sentada en una desvencijada banca para cerrar la puerta – debemos borrar los rastros de la alquimia, si alguien encuentra lo mismo que nosotros y lo usa mal, comenzaremos una nueva guerra y Amentris ya ha tenido bastante de ellas por mucho, mucho tiempo – levantó la mano derecha y de un chasquido hizo estallar los vitrales – vamos – tomo de nuevo a Edward y comenzó a caminar fuera de la iglesia, al menos ahora no le dolía la cabeza.

- ¿Descansaremos aquí esta noche, general? – dijo Alfonse mirando hacia el hostal.

- No, creo que el último tren hacia la ciudad del Este llega justo a tiempo para hacer la conexión a Rizenburg, es mejor que Winry revise a Edward cuanto antes. Dormiremos en el tren – agregó al notar que el menor de los Elric iba a protestar.

- Mustang tiene razón – dijo Edward – así no tendremos que dar explicaciones.

- Bien, entonces me adelantaré a comprar los pasajes – se alejó corriendo.

- Algo raro le pasa a mi hermano – pero Roy sólo se encogió de hombros.

Roy cerró el ojo luego de subir al tren e instalarse en uno de los vagones posteriores, había pasado muy mala noche, las pesadillas lo habían perseguido con la misma fuerza que cuando recién desapareció Edward, o quizás peor, dado que ahora se agregaba un nuevo personaje, alguien a quien no podía verle la cara ni escapar de él.

- Te ves terrible, Mustang – le dijo Edward acomodándose a su lado con la rodilla izquierda extendida obligando a su hermano a sentarse frente a ellos.

- Déjalo tranquilo, Ed – la regañó Alfonse – tú tampoco te ves tan bien ¿sabes?

- Ah, pero tú no tienes el trauma de ser así de repente otra persona, menos de otro sexo – le replicó molesta – una cosa es pararme frente al espejo y que mi reflejo sea el de una mujer, y otra es entrar al baño y comprobar que realmente lo soy.

- ¿Me estás recriminando por traerte de regreso de esa manera? – le dijo Al molesto – nunca lo quise, ya como varón eras un fastidio, ahora como mujer eres mucho peor.

- Basta – dijo Roy abriendo el ojo – ninguno tiene la culpa de tu estado actual, no pensamos que así te traeríamos de vuelta – miró al Alfonse – pero si somos responsables por haber usado esa alquimia sin saber de qué se trataba primero – miró a Edward – eres muy guapa y entiendo que te traume el verte de esa forma, pero yo te veo como Edward Elric, no importa el sexo…

- ¡Siempre ha sido así ¿Verdad? – chilló Alfonse enfurecido poniéndose de pie y yéndose a sentar al otro lado del vagón.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi hermano ahora? Que yo recuerde, antes no era así.

- No lo sé – respondió Roy – desde que salimos de Central que lo noto raro, pero se comenzó a acentuar cuando entramos en la casa de esa tal Dante.

- Ella fue hace mucho tiempo amante de Hoemheim – le dijo en voz baja – incluso tuvo un hijo con ella que resultó luego en el primer humúnculo que crearon, pero él se horrorizó con lo que hicieron y los dejó, por eso Envy nos odiaba, porque parecía que él en realidad nos quería a nosotros, cuando también nos abandonó.

- Bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que ustedes son humanos de verdad y no simples remedos de un recuerdo como lo fueron ellos – le dijo pensativo – es común que entre hermanos se tengan un cierto grado de envidia, pero con Alfonse no parecía existir.

- Lo que siente Al no parece ser envidia, precisamente – señaló Edward pensativa.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – suspiró – no te angusties demasiado, quizás sólo sea el trauma de tenerte de regreso así, con esa apariencia, y no como esperábamos que fuera, no todos los días cambias a tu hermano mayor por una hermana mayor, por muy bonita que esta sea, porque te metes en más problemas aún.

- No te burles de mí, Mustang – le dijo molesta – no estoy para tus juegos.

- No lo hago, princesa – le dijo cerrando el ojo, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato, así de cansado estaba.

Edward suspiró, al parecer el moreno general había tenido pesadillas igual que ella y no había podido dormir, por su apariencia. Sabía por experiencia que sólo la presencia de alguien a su lado las alejaba, pero de seguro él no tenía a nadie que lo hiciera como a ella en el pasado. Volvió a suspirar y lo atrajo hacia sí, terminando por apoyar al durmiente sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras trataba de dormir un poco también para pasar el viaje y borrar sus propias pesadillas también de paso.

La conexión hacia Rizemburg había sido una locura, si por los pelos alcanzaron a subir al último vagón del tren antes que partiera, un par de minutos más y se hubiesen tenido que hospedar en Ciudad del Este, cosa que no le hacía gracia a Roy, pues allí era más ubicable que en algún lugar menos poblado, donde fuera menos reconocido.

El viaje había sido igual de silencioso, solo que ahora habían conseguido un lugar donde dormir estirados, pero Edward prefería dormir cerca del moreno, al menos a su lado no había pesadillas y este no roncaba, como se lo hizo ver a su hermano.

- ¿Y como sabes que el general no ronca? – le replicó su hermano molesto.

- Porque lo pillé montones de veces dormido en medio de los reportes cuando estábamos designados a su mano en Cuidad del Este – le replicó – a veces, simplemente lo miraba dormir por largo rato, pero otras veces lo despertaba de una susto imitando a Hawkeye – sonrió – era divertido ver la cara que ponía.

- Eres bastante mala – suspiró Roy – ciertamente estoy traumado al respecto, casi puedo escuchar los pasos de Hawkeye entrando en mi oficina cada vez que estoy por quedarme dormido y pegándome un grito: ¡General, termine su trabajo! – los hermanos se rieron mientras Roy hacía que miraba para todos lados como quien se despierta sobresaltado – no creo haberme dormido muchas veces desde entonces.

- Ojalá no se le haya ocurrido irnos a buscar a Rizemburg – dijo Alfonse riendo – porque Winry de seguro le diría a donde nos fuimos y no tendríamos donde trabajar ahora.

- Si ella supiera donde estamos, ya nos hubiera encontrado – dijo Edward.

- O tal vez no – dijo Roy pensativo – salimos de mañana de Letto, estuvimos tres días en quien sabe donde, tomamos un tren sin pasar por el lugar, estuvimos ¿Cuánto tiempo? Quizás sólo unos minutos en Ciudad del Este, así que no creo que alguien nos haya reconocido. La única oportunidad de que me atrape es que se haya quedado en Rizemburg esperando nuestro regreso, lo que no creo que sea posible, porque dejaría abandonada la oficina y vaya a saber que lío armaran los demás en su ausencia.

- Bueno, es mejor que durmamos un rato – dijo Alfonse mirando del vagón vacío – miren que alcanzar un tren de carga y no uno de pasajeros para volver a casa.

- Pues es mejor que no volver, ¿no crees? – dijo Edward colocando un abrigo en el suelo tratando de cubrirse con el resto de este.

Roy se recostó a su lado mientras Alfonse se sentaba apoyado en la pared del vagón, desde que había vislumbrado la luz de la puerta que los recuerdos de cuando estaba encerrado en la armadura comenzaron a regresar, algunos muy lejanos, y otros muy nítidos, como el de los constantes viajes en tren que hizo con su hermano persiguiendo la piedra filosofal, o como cuando Scar lo convirtió en ella obligándolos a huir del ejército, se había convertido a si mismo en una estatua mientras Ed usaba su alquimia para cambiar su color de pelo y unas botas altas para disimular su altura, poco antes que pasara lo de la muerte de Pride y la desaparición de su hermano.

Miró hacia el general y vio como su hermana había acomodado la cabeza en el hombro de este mientras él la cubría con su propio abrigo. Le dolía y le molestaba, pero no entendía el motivo, Edward siempre sería su familia, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿Por qué le enfurecía tanto cuando estaba cerca del general? Y no era que pensase que el general se iba a aprovechar de una pobre chica indefensa, quizás fuese chica, pero indefensa jamás, lo más probable es que si Edward pensara que intentaba propasarse con ella, transformase algo o su propio puño y se lo metiera vaya a saber donde al hombre. Así que lo único que le iba quedando era la envidia, pero él nunca había sentido algo así con su hermano, sí, en el pasado compitieron muchas veces, lo hicieron por casi todo, y nunca le molesto cuando perdió contra él, entonces ¿Por qué ahora se sentía desplazado? Cerró los ojos y suspiró, le dolía la cabeza de pensarlo, quizás sólo estaba actuando como un idiota sin sentido.

La presencia de la voluptuosa mujer llamaba la atención en el pueblo, aunque eran pocos los madrugadores que estaba en la estación cuando el menor de los Elric descendió del último vagón del tren con el mismo hombre con el que se había marchado una semana atrás, pero ahora venían acompañados de esa despampanante rubia a la que le faltaba un brazo y que se apoyaba del moreno.

Edward había sentido las miradas curiosas de la gente y había actuado como si sintiera timidez ocultándose en el brazo del moreno, cosa que le causó extrañeza a este, pero comprendió de inmediato al ver a las personas que los miraban.

- Winry nos va a matar – dijo Alfonse mientras caminaban por el camino serpenteante hacia la casa de los Rockbell – no la he llamado desde que comencé la investigación de Dante y lo más probable es que la abuela le haya dicho que estuvimos aquí y no la esperamos – suspiró – moriré joven y virgen – se lamentó y antes que pudiera continuar fue derribado por un perro – ¡Den! – chilló molesto.

Pero el animal cambió de objetivo y se detuvo un segundo antes de derribar a Edward y comenzar a lengüetearla, dándole la más calurosas de sus bienvenidas.

- ¡Gracias, Den, yo también te he extrañado mucho! – le dijo siendo ayudada por Roy a levantarse luego que Al le quitara al animal de encima.

- Den, a que haces tanto escándalo – dijo una anciana saliendo a la puerta ante los alegres ladridos del animal – vaya, han regresado.

- Si, abuela – le dijo Alfonse y esperó en silencio la reacción de la mujer mayor que no podía quitar los ojos de la rubia voluptuosa – y trajimos a Edward con nosotros.

- ¿Y estás seguro que es ese enano?

- ¿A quién llamas enano, viejo brote de frijol? – le dijo ella molesta y vio que ella sonreía feliz – y yo caigo en tus provocaciones, algún día…

- Bienvenida a casa, Edward – le dijo y ella se agachó para abrazarla con fuerza mientras la anciana lloraba de felicidad, al fin la familia estaba completa, aunque uno de sus integrantes no fuera el mismo – bienvenida.

Roy sonrió a medias y se preguntó si alguna vez él también recibiría ese tipo de recibimientos, después de todo, se merecía de alguien que lo quisiera ¿no?

- Edward necesita un brazo nuevo – dijo al fin el moreno – espero que no les moleste tener que fabricar otro, el suyo se rompió cuando le trajimos de vuelta.

- No creo que haya problemas, después de todo, aún si lo tuviera tendríamos que cambiarlo por uno que tuviera relación con su nuevo aspecto – la miró – tienes demasiados atributos femeninos para llevar un automail de hombre – le tocó la pierna.

- No sé que le pasa a mi pierna, se ve la conexión de metal, pero parece que es sólo la parte de la rodilla y para abajo la siento como si fuera mi propia carne – le dijo ella.

- Bien, entremos entonces, de seguro Winry vuelve pronto, fue al mercado a comprar manzanas, dijo que iba a preparar un pastel para cuando regresaran los hermanos.

Entraron en la casa y Pinako hizo que Edward se sentara en un taburete mientras le revisaba la rodilla. Midió ambas piernas y luego el brazo anotando en una libreta.

- Eres bastante alta para ser mujer, aunque pequeña para haber sido hombre.

- Un metro setenta y dos no es poca estatura – le replicó molesta.

- Y seguramente con tacones podrá mirar directamente al general a los ojos.

- Cállate, Alfonse, si no quieres pasar al patio de los callados – le dijo su hermana lanzándole una mirada asesina – serás el primero en morir desde mi regreso.

- Abuela, ya llegué – escucharon a Winry en la cocina y luego sus pasos hacia la sala – me dijeron en el pueblo que tenemos una nueva clienta ¿Quién es?

Dos pares de ojos viajaron de Winry a Edward y de regreso cuando ella se puso de pie acercándose a su amiga de infancia, la que la miraba asombrada.

- Estoy de regreso, Winry – le dijo en voz suave esperando su reacción…

Continuará…

Ahora sí, esperamos comentarios para seguir y que nos saquen de la duda ¿Es o no es yaoi?

En fin, gracias por leer, ojalá alguien se digne a decirnos si es malo o no.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero


	4. El problema del regreso

**Recobrándote me reencuentro**

Gracias por sacarnos de la duda, entonces es FemEdxRoy, aunque no aseguro que no lo regrese a la normalidad, no sé, dependerá del avance de la historia y las necesidades que vayan surgiendo.

Por cierto, tomo nota de sus correcciones y trataré de no equivocarme en el futuro.

Un alcance antes de comenzar el capítulo, es Edward de la primera serie, no de la segunda, por lo tanto, al estar del otro lado de la puerta tenía brazo derecho y pierna izquierda de automail, a diferencia de la otra, en la que recuperó su brazo y perdió su alquimia, en ninguna de ellas me gustó el final, pero no somos nosotros quienes decidimos y tampoco se nos puede dar el gusto a todos ¿verdad?

En fin, a lo que vinimos.

**El problema del regreso**

Winry miró a la rubia que estaba frente a ella luego de mirar a la abuela y a Alfonse, detrás de ella estaba el general Mustang vestido de civil y parecía conocerla muy bien, la cara se le hacía familiar hasta que escuchó por completo lo que le decía

- Estoy de regreso, Winry – en voz suave esperando su reacción.

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres? – le dijo ella sin comprender por qué la abuela y Al se volteaban hacia un lado mientras el general se rascaba la sien mirando el techo.

- Winry, sé que eres una muchacha inteligente – prosiguió la extraña tratando de no reirse – no cualquiera llega a ser una gran mecánica de automails con diez años, por eso me extraña que ahora no reconozcas al primer cliente del que te hiciste cargo hace casi diez años.

- ¿Edward? – dijo mirándola preocupada – pero si eres mujer, que yo sepa Edward Elric era varón en todo sentido – agregó molesta – ustedes tratan de hacerme una mala pasada.

- Winry, trajimos a mi hermano de regreso – dijo Alfonse poniéndose serio – sólo que tuvimos un pequeño percance por allí y le cambiamos la forma física, así que ahora tengo una hermana mayor – miró a Edward – pregúntale algo que sólo él y tú debieran saber.

- Te puedo decir algo que Mustang ni Al saben, Winry, el motivo por el cual te quisiste convertir en mecánica de automail – ella la miró asombrada – estabas pensando hacerlo cuando fuimos a practicar alquimia con nuestra maestra, me dijiste que era la única manera de ayudarnos, sólo que cuando yo perdí mi brazo y mi pierna me dijiste que jamás quisiste que yo fuera tu primer cliente, que debía mostrarme fuerte para recobrar a Al.

- ¡Edward Elric! – la reconoció al fin y luego de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, la abrazó con fuerza – es bueno tenerte de regreso, aunque sea así.

- Habías tardado demasiado – dijo Alfonse riendo – aunque creo que cualquiera dudaría que ella haya sido alguna vez el alquimista de Acero – suspiró – espero que todo tenga remedio.

- Pues no sé, Mustang me reconoció de inmediato – dijo ella volteándose hacia el aludido.

- Pero el general ha estado obsesionado con tus ojos desde un principio – se defendió Al.

Todas las miradas se voltearon al moreno y este tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar sonrojarse y mantenerse impávido ante los tres pares de ojos femeninos.

- No creo haber visto unos ojos tan decididos como los tuyos – dijo manteniendo la voz bajo absoluto control, aunque temblara por dentro – y tu cabello es inconfundible.

Alfonse iba a agregar otra cosa, pero prefirió callarse, si decía lo que el general le había dicho mientras viajaban hacia Liore o cuando estaban en Letto, lo más probable es que su hermana se enojase y ambos terminaran teniendo que irse al pueblo mientras durara su estadía en Resembool, lo que les atraería otro tipo de problemas.

- Bueno, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es revisar las conexiones superiores para el automail del brazo y luego tu rodilla – dijo Pinako – Bollito, tú y el general irán a hacer cualquier cosa a la cocina mientras nosotras hacemos nuestro trabajo aquí.

- Pero, abuela, yo siempre he estado al lado de mi hermano…

- Ahora es hermana y no me discutas – lo interrumpió la anciana amenazante.

- Vamos, Alfonse – Roy lo tomó del brazo tomando con la otra mano el maletín con los apuntes de la investigación – no podemos ver a Acero en paños menores ahora porque es una "delicada mujercita" – agregó burlón y por poco le llega una herramienta por la cabeza.

- Espérate, bastardo, a que tenga mis dos manos, y te haré tragar tus palabras.

Roy sonrió y obligó a Alfonse a seguirlo hasta la cocina en donde se sentaron, junto con un diccionario de alquimia, a revisar si las figuras se encontraban allí consignadas, para ver los posibles significados que sus cálculos pudiesen tener.

Edward miraba a las dos mujeres trabajando sobre su cuerpo, Winry había dicho que iban a tener que reemplazar gran parte del sistema de suspensión del brazo, las conexiones nerviosas parecían haber colapsado, así que les tomaría una semana antes de poder empezar con el brazo. El caso de la pierna era un cuento aparte, no necesitaba de un automail, pero parecía tener incrustada la rodilla de metal y la abuela pensaba que sería demasiado doloroso tratar de quitársela, por lo tanto no había nada qué hacer.

- Me servirá para ponérsela en sus mejores partes a los degenerados – dijo al fin – después de todo con este cuerpo, en más de un problema iré a tener con ellos, Mustang me lo advirtió y lo noté en todas las estaciones del tren, me hicieron insinuaciones pese a la presencia de ellos a mi lado – suspiró molesta – en serio ¿es tan difícil ser mujer?

- Y esto apenas comienza – dijo Winry divertida – debemos conseguirte ropa adecuada, no puedes andar por allí sin sujetador y con ropa interior de hombre – miró a la abuela y ella asintió – te conseguiremos lo necesario para empezar, pero tendrás que acompañarnos después para conseguirte otras cosas – le aseguró.

Edward asintió preocupada ¿A qué se refería Winry cuando decía que eso era apenas el comienzo? Iba a tener que investigar al respecto, ya asaltaría la pequeña biblioteca de los Rockbell para hacerse de un libro de biología para entender un poco más su nueva anatomía femenina, porque si de algo estaba segura es que las respuestas se iban a demorar en llegar, esas nunca saltaban a las manos, solían escabullirse muy fácilmente,

- ¿Podemos volver a la sala? – dijo Alfonse, se escuchaba que se había estado riendo con Mustang – hemos descubierto algo que quizás te interese, hermana,

- ¿Me traes la cabeza del bastardo en una bandeja? Porque de no ser así, van a tener que esperar un rato más en la cocina – le dijo molesta.

- Que temperamental estás, Acero – le dijo el aludido – en fin, ya cuando tengas tu brazo de regreso, te cederé el honor de tratar de matarme con tus propias y delicadas manos.

- Con un pobre viejo como tú, lo más probables es que lo consiga sin mucho esfuerzo.

Pinako la miró y le dio un golpecito en la rodilla, así que Edward se reacomodó la ropa.

- Pueden pasar – dijo la anciana – pero les prohíbo terminantemente que destruyan mi casa, al menor rastro de pelea, se irán todos de la casa, incluida tú, Winry – la amenazó.

- Perdone, señora – dijo Roy más calmado – quisiera saber si, por casualidad, no han llamado del ejército en estos días – miró a Alfonse.

- Bueno, llamaron al poco rato que ustedes se marcharon para el Este, pero Winry fue la que les contestó y les dijo que no los había visto por estos lados, ella aún no sabía que ustedes estuvieron aquí, así que no hubo necesidad de mentir.

- Eso nos da un poco más de esperanza de vida – dijo Alfonse dramáticamente – aunque igual nos atraparán cuando regresemos a Central, no podemos quedarnos para siempre.

- Ni que lo digas – suspiró el moreno – sólo me queda una semana de vacaciones y deberé regresar a la tortura de la oficina, con la pistola de Hawkeye pegada a mi cabeza.

- Lástima – dijo Edward – pero ustedes dicen haber encontrado algo que podría interesarme.

- Ya habíamos notado que había animales dibujados en los círculos de transmutación eran, según su color, de distinto significado – dijo Roy – y Alfonse los dibujó todo en blanco, por lo tanto el significado es bastante, por así decirlo, femenino, creemos que allí está la clave para recuperar tu cuerpo original – le entregó los dibujos de los animales – es extraño, porque no son propios de la alquimia de Amentris, por lo tanto, el libro que estábamos usando nos entrega información muy limitada de los alcances de su participación en la alquimia.

- La mayoría de los animales usados por la alquimia de Amentris – dijo Alfonse – no se ven afectados por el color que se le aplique más que en la amplitud de rango de trabajo – le mostró la salamandra de los guantes del general – ya sea que esté en negro, rojo, blanco o azul, generará la chispa necesaria para el fuego que se ha de controlar, cada cual con un alcance muy similar – agregó – sin embargo, este animalito, llamado grifo, al estar en blanco representa la fertilidad femenina, así como la fuerza de una mujer poderosa y temperamental – miró al general y este asintió – lo que, combinado con la esta especie de serpiente, que creemos se trata de una hidra, explica el cambio físico tan drástico, pero hay dos animales más que desconocemos su significado, que podrían darnos más información.

- Y los libros que necesitamos, posiblemente están en la Biblioteca n° 1 de Central, pero yo no podré ayudarles cuando regrese a Central, no me quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de trabajo que me espera sobre el escritorio – renegó – y ni pensar en postergar el regreso.

- Y Edward no podrá entrar en la biblioteca – dijo Alfonse pensativo.

- ¿Y por qué no podría, si tú eres alquimista estatal? Cuando yo lo era, siempre entramos juntos – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – debería ser suficiente para los dos.

- Bueno – dijo Roy – hace un par de años, con un general que fue destituido, hubo un abuso con la presencia de civiles en dependencias del ejército, así que hubo un terrible sumario interno y se prohibió terminantemente la presencia de entes ajenos a la institución, claro que podría conseguirte un permiso transitorio, pero tendrías que dar el examen de alquimista estatal nuevamente – le explicó – o contar con la aprobación del führer.

- Pero Ed no podrá regresar a Central al menos dentro de dos semanas – dijo Winry.

- Y debemos inventar una historia convincente acerca de su aparición como chica – dijo Alfonse – no podemos decir que simplemente la trajimos de regreso del otro lado de la puerta porque tendríamos que entrar a explicar por qué desapareció, primero que nada, y decir que antes hicimos transmutación humana va a significar que terminemos presos los tres, nosotros por realizarla y el general por encubrirnos.

- Y no seríamos los únicos, también caería el resto del equipo y otros personajes más.

- El general Amstrong y sus dos ayudantes que fueron sus guardianes – asintió Roy – en fin, nada se podría probar de todas maneras, sólo sería nuestra declaración y terminaríamos, posiblemente, encerrados en una institución siquiátrica.

- Bueno, mientras ustedes meditan sobre aquello, Winry y yo iremos a comprarle un poco de ropa femenina a Edward – dijo la anciana Pinako – y nada de hacer alquimia ¿eh?

- Ya, viejo brote seco, si no tengo una mano para hacer alquimia – le replicó ella.

- Pero eres capaz de tomar una tiza y trazar un círculo de transmutación para hacerla.

- Cuatro años sin dibujar ninguno han puesto mi memoria nublada, abuela – le dijo en tono lastimero y ella asintió como quien quiere creer y salieron.

- Creo, Acero, que te va a crecer la nariz – le dijo Roy – si te acuerdas de detalles de cuando estabas casi muriéndote ¿Cómo ibas a olvidar los dibujos de la alquimia? No te lo creo.

- Que sabes tú de lo que pasé del otro lado – le replicó molesta.

- Quizás no mucho – asintió – pero sé que te encontraste con un Maes y una Gracie Huges del otro lado, que ese país estaba por entrar en guerra al ser dominado por los Nazis y que intentaban usar a los científicos para sus planes de dominar el mundo.

- ¿Y cómo diablos sabes todo eso? – dijo furiosa a punto de perder los estribos.

- Simplemente lo soñé – dijo tratando de apaciguarla – desde que estuvimos en la casa de la tal Dante, parece que hice conexión contigo – se puso la mano en el ojo que le faltaba – me arde y me sangra cada vez que recuerdo la sensación, maldita mujer esa.

- Insisto en saber qué era ella de papá – vio que su hermana se erizaba pero continuó – tiene que haber algo más sobre ella que no me están contando que nos puede ser de ayuda para explicar tu regreso a Amentris y con ese aspecto – terminó Alfonse.

- Como explicarlo – Edward comenzó a pasearse – siéntense – ordenó – Van Hoemheim fue un gran alquimista – hizo un gesto – pero le temía a la muerte, así que comenzó a buscar la inmortalidad, en medio de su búsqueda conoció a una joven alquimista que compartía su deseo, juntos descubrieron la famosa piedra filosofal y la usaron, sólo que él desconocía en parte los elementos que se debían usar para crearla – miró a su hermano – la ciudad subterránea fue usada para hacerlos inmortales, pero él destruyó la investigación, así que Dante cambió su alma de cuerpo una y otra vez para seguir con vida, cosa que Hoemheim no quiso hacer, pero su cuerpo era mortal, así que, por mucho que no pudiera morir, su cuerpo iba a terminar descomponiéndose – se detuvo junto a Roy – ella creó Amentris para conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para construir una piedra filosofal mucho mejor que la anterior, pero para ello necesitaba de poderosos alquimistas. Como no podía contar con Hoemheim, quiso reclutarme a mí, pero Envy no lo quería ni yo iba a dejarme embaucar por ella, así que la enfrenté y detuve sus ambiciones, pero a qué precio.

- Papá y ella ¿Tenían alguna especie de relación sentimental? – dijo Alfonse preocupado.

- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarlo así? – dijo molesta nuevamente – podría decirse que sí, es más, tuvieron un hijo que resultó muerto en uno de los experimentos, él me dijo que por eso la abandonó, porque ella trató de resucitarlo de la misma manera que nosotros lo intentamos con nuestra madre y de ello nació un humúnculo que nos odiaba tanto como a él.

- ¿Envy era nuestro hermano? – dijo Alfonse asombrado – no puede ser.

- No tanto como un hermano, recuerda que él estaba muerto ya, simplemente nació a partir de él – dijo Edward – quizás un poco más cercano a nosotros por haber usado su mismo cuerpo para tratar de traerlo de vuelta – suspiró – y por ello tenía la capacidad de transformarse en la persona que él quisiera, era superior a los otros.

- Entonces, fue él quien mató a Maes – aseguró Roy mirando a Edward directamente.

- Envy debe estar del otro lado de la puerta, insistió en perseguir a Hoemheim allá para vengarse por lo que le había hecho, cuando en realidad era Dante la culpable de su estado.

- Pero podría ser peligroso, ocultándose en medio de la gente – dijo Alfonse.

- No, la alquimia no funciona del otro lado – le aseguró – la última forma que tomó antes de dirigirse hacia allá será la única forma que pueda tomar en ese mundo.

- Bien, entonces, podemos decir la verdad sobre algunas cosas – dijo Roy pensativo – Edward desapareció tratando de detener a Dante, lo cual es verdad ¿no? – esta asintió – diremos que ella huyó del país con muchos conocimientos de alquimia extremadamente peligrosos, así que Acero la persiguió y nosotros le perdimos en rastro en medio del conflicto, puesto que estábamos preocupados también por la salud de Alfonse que se había visto afectada por los experimentos que la mujer había hecho con él para obligar a su hermano a trabajar para ella, cosa que jamás consiguió – cambió de posición y le hizo una seña a Edward para que se sentara – en su afán de inmortalizarse, siguió haciendo experimentos extraños y finalmente encontramos su rastro, y cuando quisimos detenerla, ella activó una alquimia extraña que afectó solamente a Acero por encontrarse dentro del círculo de transmutación que ella usó. Como es que terminó convertido en mujer, no lo sabemos, pero diremos que fue probablemente fue porque ella quería ser inmortal y sus cálculos eran para una mujer y no para un varón – aseguró – de todas maneras seguimos investigando.

- Nadie nos va a creer semejante idiotez, Mustang – le dijo ella inclinándose hacia delante.

- Existe la posibilidad de que si – la rebatió Alfonse – no hay manera de probar que mentimos, sería nuestra palabra contra la de cualquiera que quiera rebatirnos.

- Tu hermano tiene razón – dijo Roy – nadie podrá jamás probar lo contrario porque nunca los investigaron antes cuando entraste a servir en el ejército, y tampoco cuando desapareciste, estaban más preocupados de quien iba a suceder a King Bradley que de lo que sucedía en el país, como será que tampoco investigaron como murió.

- Este mundo está loco – dijo ella – pero me alegro de estar de regreso.

Los tres saltaron sobresaltados al escuchar el ruido del teléfono a sus espaldas, y Alfonse, por inercia lo levantó sin pensar y contestó:

- Automail Rockbell, buenos días, ¿en qué le podemos servir?

- ¡Así que están allí, mayor Elric! – dijo una voz femenina furiosa y Alfonse soltó el aparato – déme con el general Mustang o iré por ustedes en este mismo instante.

- Estamos fritos – dijo este en voz baja.

- Yo me hago cargo – dijo Edward segura – supongo que ya no es primer teniente ¿no?

- Es capitán adjunto – le dijo el moreno – y es mucho más peligrosa ahora que antes.

- Muy bien – tomó el aparato que colgaba en el aire – Capitán Hawkeye, por favor, recobre la calma para poder sacar al general de debajo de la cama donde este se ocultó – Roy le hizo un gesto con la mano pero ella lo ignoró – creo que el mayor Alfonse Elric ha ido a hacerle compañía, pero si yo la puedo ayudar en algo, se los llevaré a ambos a la rastra en una semana o dos a lo sumo, cuando mi brazo esté reparado – continuó ignorando los gestos de los hombres a su lado.

- ¿Edward Elric? – dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea – así que por eso desaparecieron, aunque finjas voz de mujer, sé que eres tú, así que dame con el general.

- No puedo, ha huido con Alfonse y se esconden bajo la cama allá arriba – sonrió – y no finjo voz de mujer, mi voz se puso así – miró al general que negaba con la cabeza – no los vengan a buscar, nosotros los llamaremos cuando mi brazo esté listo para que nos vayan a buscar a la estación ¿De acuerdo?

- Sólo porque estás de regreso, accedo, pero dile al general que no se ha librado del todo.

- No se preocupe, se lo haré saber – sonrió y colgó – vaya manera de tenerle miedo a la mujer – se rió – casi los veo escondidos bajo la cama temblando de miedo.

- Tú no has tenido que sufrir con su temperamento estos últimos años, Edward.

- Ella no puede ser tan mala – insistió ella divertida.

- No es mala – rebatió Roy – es altamente peligrosa – terminó y ambos asintieron.

Ed movió la cabeza y volvió a sentarse tomando con la mano izquierda los dibujos, realmente esos dos estaban locos, quizás necesitaran realmente un buen psiquiatra.

Y Roy se vio obligado a sufrir esas semanas los ronquidos del menor de los hermanos, después de todo, una chica necesita privacidad y no podía compartir la habitación ni con él ni con Alfonse, y menos pretendía hacerlo con Winry, no después del desastre de la ropa. Era divertido recordarlo, la anciana Pinako había comprado prendas adecuadas para la nueva anatomía de Edward, pero Winry pensaba que le quedarían grandes, así que la mitad de la ropa le quedaba ajustada como segunda piel, de solo verla muchas imágenes poco sanas pasaron a velocidad luz por su mente, pero pudo contener su lengua a tiempo, sin embargo, el pobre Al no tenía la misma práctica e hizo un comentario bastante impropio, por lo que terminó con un chichón en la cabeza y ambos fuera de la casa el resto de la tarde.

- General – le dijo desde la otra cama – si mi hermana es ahora la muchacha más bonita de Amentris ¿Por qué se enoja que le diga uno un piropo?

- Alfonse – se rió – eso no fue un piropo, al menos a ninguna mujer le parece algo así.

- Pero no me diga que usted no pensó que está muy violable – le dijo molesto.

- Pero no le puedes decir algo así a ninguna mujer, por muy buena que esté – siguió riendo – si me hubieses dejado hablar habría encontrado algo adecuado que decirle y no habríamos tenido que capear la lluvia en el sótano de la leña – lo regañó – te falta mundo para enfrentarte a una mujer en condiciones semejantes.

- Claro, usted ha conocido muchas, y según las malas lenguas, diría que demasiado – le dijo molesto – escuché decir por allí que frecuenta lugares de dudosa reputación.

- Bueno, hay cosas que un hombre no puede hacer con una mujer decente – se encogió de hombros – pero generalmente iba en busca de información, no con ganas de divertirme.

- Pues lo encuentro poco creíble – le dijo Alfonse – con su reputación…

- Te aseguro que la mayor parte de mi reputación es inventada – aseveró – las malas lenguas dicen que me acostado con casi todas las mujeres del ejército, pero Hawkeye te puede comprobar que nunca me ha dejado coquetearle siquiera, me habría metido un tiro en donde tú ya sabes antes de permitírmelo siquiera.

- Bueno, ella contaría como excepción…

- La teniente María Rose o la teniente Schieska, tampoco cuentan – prosiguió enumerando – y también hay muchas otras con las que ni me imaginaría acostarme siquiera – se estremeció – he dejado que los rumores circulen simplemente para inflar mi ego.

- Pues entonces lo tiene muy inflado, general – sonrió Alfonse – y mi hermana no lo va a tomar en cuenta si pretende algo con ella – le advirtió.

- Dios me libre de pretender algo semejante – se rió – mejor nos dormimos, mañana Winry y la abuela Pinako le pondrán nuevamente el automail a Edward y tenemos que estar presentables para la dama ¿no crees?

Edward no había querido la presencia de Al o de Roy en el momento que le reconectaran el brazo, pero los necesitaba, años sin sufrir ese dolor no atenuaban el hecho que la conexión le dolería como un demonio y, con lo delicado de su nueva contextura, dudaba ser capaz de soportarlo sin desmayarse. Por eso solamente había accedido que Roy Mustang se quedase a su lado y Al se quedara también.

- Espero que estés lista – le dijo Winry y al verla asentir tomó una llave – aquí vamos.

Roy tomó la otra mano de Ed y la vio apretar los labios tratando de contener un alarido de dolor, pero los dedos que estaban entre los suyo apretaban con gran fuerza demostrando que la joven sufría horrores, pero que no se permitía demostrarlo, lo que lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente patético, todos tienen problemas pero los suyos no eran nada en comparación con los de la ahora chica.

- Ya está, enderézate para que veamos como funciona – le ordenó.

Edward se trató de sentar, pero notó que el cuerpo estaba entumecido, estaba totalmente agarrotada por el simple hecho de intentar que el dolor no la sobrepasara para que ni Al ni el general la vieran sufrir, pero eso redundaba en que ahora no pudiera moverse.

- Creo que ella necesita descansar por ahora – dijo Mustang pensativo – Alfonse, creo que tú y yo debemos hablar a solas ¿nos disculpan?

Las tres mujeres lo miraron intrigadas pero asintieron.

- Eres admirable, Acero – le dijo en voz baja soltando su mano antes de ponerse de pie y salir acompañado de su hermano.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – Edward enderezándose intrigada frotándose con su mano humana el hombro sobre el cual se montaba el automail – está muy extraño ¿no?

- Tu general siempre ha sido extraño – le dijo la abuela Pinako divertida – y tú también lo eres, Edward, por si no lo has notado – le sonrió – a ver, mueve el brazo.

Ed flexionó el codo del automail y luego inició una serie de movimientos de muñeca y dedos sintiendo nuevamente fluir su alquimia por su cuerpo. Sonriendo, juntó ambas manos y cambió el color de su brazo de metal, porque Winry lo había pintado de rosa, a celeste.

- ¡Edward! – chilló ella molesta.

- No me gusta el rosa – se defendió – es demasiado notorio.

- Ed tiene razón – la defendió la anciana – y el rosa no le queda.

- Igual que la ropa esa que me trajiste – le dijo en voz baja pero ella igual lo escuchó y tuvo que arrojarse al suelo para que no la matara.

Roy miró a Alfonse, desde un principio había notado las diferencias que había entre los hermanos Elric, pero nunca se esperó que fuese tan grande la diferencia. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en realidad de todo lo que había tenido que pasar ese par desde aquella tarde desgraciada en que trataron de hacer una transmutación humana.

- Al, tu hermana nos está escondiendo su dolor para que no nos preocupemos por ella – le dijo pensativamente – debe haber sufrido horrores ese reconexión.

- Mi hermano… digo hermana, jamás se ha quejado de dolor – reflexionó.

- Es para que ninguno se sienta culpable – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la escalera de la entrada – pero ¿sabes? En realidad no me siento culpable de nada, quizás cometimos un error cuando la trajimos de vuelta, pero al menos está aquí, y se ve muy bien.

- General, recuerde de quien está hablando – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- No me refiero a eso – se defendió – me refiero a que esta en buen estado, quizás no con el mismo cuerpo, pero sigue siendo la misma persona: es testaruda, inteligente, leal y, por sobre todo, esa clase de persona que te inspira un gran respeto.

- A usted le gusta mi hermana – le soltó de sopetón.

- Oh, vamos, ella es Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero, puede que por fuera aparente ser una delicada mujercita, pero por dentro sigue siendo él – le replicó – no creo que eso cambie por nada, aunque no la pudiésemos regresar a la normalidad. Además, aunque no me guste admitirlo, soy muy viejo para ella, tengo catorce años de diferencia.

- A buey viejo, pasto tierno – le dijo Al pensativo y tuvo que echarse atrás cuando una chispa pasó muy cerca de su nariz – lo siento, general, lo dije sin pensar.

- Haz estado rozando la insubordinación ya tres veces, Alfonse – le dijo quitándose los guantes – sé que hay algo que te molesta y me gustaría conocer la razón.

- Pues no estoy muy seguro – comenzó Al – pero es como una espinita que me ha estado molestando desde que ingresé al ejército, al principio era que quería a mi hermano de vuelta, pero sin involucrar a nadie más, sin embargo siempre supe que no podía solo. Cuando recurrí a usted, creo que en ese momento comencé a sentir algo contra él, no sé que es, pero me molesta, en especial porque siento que es algo en lo que usted también está involucrado, pero por más vueltas que le doy, no tiene sentido.

- Quizás sea que sientas que me estoy metiendo entre ustedes, después de todo, fue mi idea arrastrarlos hasta el ejército para que pudieran buscar la piedra filosofal.

- No lo creo, yo no recordaba todo eso hasta que trajimos de regreso a mi hermano… hermana – se corrigió – esto comenzó cuando usted me dijo que haríamos hasta lo imposible para traerle de regreso, sano y salvo.

- Quizás solo sea posesividad hacia tu hermana – le dijo – ustedes tenían una familia pequeña y muy unida y por mi causa la rompieron – suspiró – pero el cariño que te tiene Acero es indudable, Al, yo creo que si tuviera que elegir entre su persona amada y tú, saldrías ganando por encima de todo.

- Realmente, general, usted divaga demasiado sobre mi hermana para decir que no le gusta.

- Yo no he dicho eso – se defendió molesto – yo creo que cualquiera que se vea expuesto a los encantos de tu ahora hermana, cae redondito.

- Mmmm.

Roy abrió la boca para replicarle y luego la volvió a cerrar, diablos, ¡Alfonse lo había hecho reconocer que le gustaba Edward Elric! Ruborizándose, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y escuchó por largo rato la risa divertida del menor de los hermanos.

Ed caminaba distraída estirando y flexionando el brazo derecho por el pasillo cuando escuchó la risa de su hermano, hacía tanto que no escuchaba a su pequeño hermano reírse con tantas ganas que se preguntó a que se debería, abrió la puerta sin ruido y vio a Mustang sentado en la escalera, con el rostro cubierto por sus manos y su intriga fue mayor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – les dijo intrigada.

- Nada, hermana – dijo Alfonse tratando de calmarse – es un chiste entre varones.

- O sea, que me van a excluir de su círculo sólo por mi nueva apariencia – se dio media vuelta furiosa y cerró la puerta de golpe.

- Al, aprende a morderte la lengua – le dijo Roy – vas a terminar dejándonos afuera nuevamente – lo regañó.

- Pero, si yo no dije nada malo.

- Alfonse, sé que eres un gran alquimista, pero como caballero dejas mucho que desear – suspiró – arreglemos esto, mira que si fuera otra chica a la que le hubieses dicho eso, estarías o muerto o soportando un mar de lágrimas – se puso de pie y siguió el camino de la alquimista. Ella había salido por la otra puerta y se encontraba dándole de golpes a un árbol – al menos no se desquitó con nosotros – murmuró.

- ¿Qué quieren ahora? – les dijo furiosa, pero Roy vio un rastro de dolor en sus ojos.

- Disculparnos – dijo el moreno – tu hermano no tiene ni una pizca de tacto, pero no era un chiste de esos, después de todo, no queremos excluirte de nada, sino es que era algo que es un secreto entre nosotros – miró a Alfonse – sólo que tu hermano no sabe controlar la lengua, creo que un día una chica lo va a matar por decir lo que no debe cuando no puede.

- Lo siento mucho, hermana, lo dije sin pensar – le dijo Al apenado.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es aquello que con tanto recelo no me quieren contar?

- Verás, Acero – dijo el moreno pensativamente, no le iba a soltar que había admitido que le gustaba, capaz que lo matara – estábamos discutiendo sobre tonterías que no vienen al caso cuando Alfonse, en una trampa suya, me hizo salir con un inconveniente de algo que no pienso volver a repetir en mi perra vida, y si me tocara vivir otra, tampoco, por eso no te lo quería contar, no porque ahora tengas apariencia de mujer.

- Vas a tener que aprender a ser más delicado con las mujeres, bollito – le dijo la Abuela Pinako que venía con una cesta de hortalizas desde la huerta – y tú, Ed, deja de darle golpes al árbol antes que dañes tu automail.

- Winry me matará – dijo al fin y se sentó en el suelo.

- No te hará más de lo que me hará a mi Hawkeyes cuando regresemos a Central – se estremeció – pobre de mí, moriré sin descendencia.

- ¡Ay, no exageres! – le dijo Edward recobrando el buen humor – siempre me podría ofrecer de voluntaria ¿sabes? Seguro tendría por hijos grandes alquimistas – se rió y siguió a la anciana sin darse cuenta que había dejado a los dos hombres helados en su sitio.

¡Diablos! Gimió Roy para sus adentros, realmente ella no había dicho lo que había escuchado ¡¿Verdad?!

Alfonse no se lo creía tampoco ¿y a ella no la regañaban por irreflexiva? Era el colmo.

Regresar a Central no era un gran problema, aunque Roy Mustang se mostraba más bien reacio a hacerlo, pero no era algo que se pudiera postergar eternamente tampoco. Así que simplemente compró los pasajes y se sentó junto a los hermanos a esperar la llegada del convoy.

- Oye, Mustang – le dijo Edward molesta – ¿Por qué todos los hombres me miran como si yo fuera la caperucita roja y ellos el lobo feroz?

- Bueno, las muchachas bonitas siempre llaman la atención – le dijo él tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – y me temo que sobresales bastante de lo común, y como eres una persona "extraña" dentro del pueblo, con más razón.

- Yo nunca miré a una mujer con esos ojos, por muy bonita que fuera – le dijo.

- Tú tenías otras cosas en la cabeza – le dijo el moreno divertido – y no eras más que un chiquillo metido en un mundo de adultos irresponsables – agregó.

- Y no recuerdo haberte visto a ti mirando a una mujer con esa cara de idiota de estos.

- Es que yo soy algo diferente – se pavoneó – no necesito demasiado para llamar la atención de las mujeres – añadió orgulloso.

- El general más joven, el alquimista de mayor rango, probablemente el próximo Führer… - dijo Alfonse pensativo – si, tiene con qué hacerlo.

Roy abrió la boca para rebatirlo y luego se calló, después de todo había sido eso lo que había llamado la atención de Irene D'Grass ¿no? A ella poco le había interesado el hombre que estaba detrás de todo eso.

- Yo pienso que Mustang es más que todo eso – lo defendió ella – lo único malo que tiene es que no le gusta trabajar, que es un idiota rematado…

- No me defiendas – le dijo este divertido al fin – con amigas como tú…

Alfonse sonrió, quizás no supiera definir ese "algo" que le molestaba cada vez que ellos estaban juntos, pero era divertido verlos discutir por niñerías, esa era la camaradería que siempre habían compartido con el moreno y su staff y se sentía bien.

El sonido a la distancia junto con el humo los sacó de su "discusión", era la señal clara que el tren estaba por entrar en la estación.

- Me he tomado la libertad de llamar a Gracie para que les dé alojamiento mientras Edward espera dar de nuevo el examen para alquimista estatal – les dijo Roy mientras tomaban asiento en uno de los vagones del tren – y una entrevista para ella con el Führer para mañana en la mañana y así matamos más de dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Vas a tener que ponerte una coraza antes de entrar al cuartel si no quieres que uno acierte en ti, Mustang – se rió Edward y lo hizo más fuerte cuando vio la cara de espanto del moreno – si, va a ser bastante divertido volver al cuartel de Central.

El viaje había sido bastante tranquilo, dejando fuera las tontas discusiones de Edward y Mustang, se dijo Alfonse, en especial porque era grato ver que la rubia, pese a tener otra apariencia ahora, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Ciertamente era la mujer mejor dotada que nunca hubiese visto, eso ni Mustang lo podía negar, pero por dentro seguía siendo el testarudo y temperamental alquimista de Acero que todo el mundo conocía, aunque sus arranques de ira no guardaban las proporciones épicas que habían tomado en el pasado cuando el entonces coronel le provocaba simplemente por el gusto de sacarle de quicio.

- Supongo que alguien nos estará esperando en la estación – dijo Al interrumpiendo la partida de ajedrez que el moreno y la rubia llevaban.

- Se supone que Havoc y Breda nos esperaran allí, los llevarán primero a ustedes a la casa de Gracie y luego me llevarán a mí al patíbulo – suspiró – jaque mate.

- Eres demasiado melodramático, viejo – le dijo ella molesta – Hawkeyes sabe perfectamente que si te mata la meterían presa por alta traición.

- Que sabes tú de lo que ella es capaz, frijol – dijo picado también echándose atrás, evitando apenas el puño de acero que peligrosamente llegó cerca de su nariz.

- Espera y veraz, viejo decrépito – le dijo ella furiosa.

Alfonse movió la cabeza negativamente, cuando ellos empezaban con el dime que te diré se ponían insoportables, realmente la diferencia de edad les afectaba a ambos.

- ¡Basta! – dijo empujándolos a sus respectivos asientos – estamos entrando en la estación.

Roy Mustang dirigió su mirada hacia fuera, estaba comportándose como un mocoso y eso ya no lo era, estaba por cumplir los treinta y cinco, se estremeció de pensarlo, y era peor que un colegial enamorado tratando de llamar la atención de su amada. Y estaba por darse un golpe en la frente contra la mesa en la que jugaban el ajedrez por lo que acababa de pensar cuando el tren frenó violenta e intempestivamente haciendo que Edward saliera disparada contra él y se golpeara la nuca al protegerla.

Alfonse, que había estado de pie, salió disparado hacia el fondo del carro antes de que este quedara en posición vertical, menos mal que el tren no llevaba demasiados pasajeros.

- ¿Estás bien, Acero? – lo escuchó decir adolorido y asintió – ¿Alfonse?

- Un poco golpeado, pero nada serio, General – respondió este tratando de enderezarse con cuidado – parece que el tren fue atacado por alquimia.

Roy miró a Edward que se trataba de salir de sus brazos y suspiró ayudándola a sentarse en el otro asiento.

- Ve cuanto es el daño y cómo podemos salir de aquí – ordenó el moreno – en esta posición en tren no puede haber quedado de forma natural.

Edward, usando el respaldo del asiento como base, se enderezó y tomó uno de los fierros del techo, lo transmutó y se acercó a una ventana.

- Parece que usaron alquimia y crearon un cerro en las vías del tren justo en medio del vagón anterior y este – le señaló al moreno.

- Hermana, General – dijo Alfonse que había podido salir – debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, al parecer un alquimista renegado atacó el tren y quiere matarlo.

- ¡Aggg, bastardo! – le dijo Ed – ¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora para que te odiaran tanto?

- Ser guapo, supongo – le dijo este sin darle importancia y tomó la mano de la rubia – salgamos de aquí, rápido, antes que nos encuentre.

Los tres salieron del vagón, pero justo al salir un violento estallido dio contra este. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mustang rodeó a Edward con sus brazos y cayó de espaldas con ella encima sobre un muro de piedra mientras Alfonse levantaba una nube de polvo que cubriera su escapada.

Roy miró a la rubia un segundo antes que el dolor lo dominase y terminase desmayado.

A la distancia se oían voces y órdenes de mando que exigían cerrar el perímetro para evitar que el criminal huyese, pero los hermanos Elric sospechaban que no lo atraparían con facilidad…

_Continuará…_

Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que no hay escusa. Pero finalmente les dejo algo para que sigan leyendo.

Gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios y a los que no, también, al menos me leen.

Espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad y que este año que empieza sea de gran prosperidad para todos.

Cariños y besos

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


	5. Alquimista estatal de nuevo

Recobrándote me reencuentro

A ver como nos va con este capítulo, me falta demasiado para llegar siquiera a la mitad de la historia (lamentablemente perdí el original en papel, así que dudo se aproxime siquiera al esbozo que tenía de la historia antes de comenzarla).

En fin, muchas gracias por leer.

Alquimista estatal… de nuevo

Los sonidos de las botas corriendo alredor del tren siniestrado eran molestos, estaban levantando demasiado polvo como para que Alfonse pudiera detectar a su alrededor la presencia del alquimista que había causado ese desastre.

- Capitán, al parecer el tren sólo tenía diez pasajeros y los maquinistas no están – dijo una voz masculina que Alfonse conocía – al parecer, ellos fueron evacuados del tren o tomados prisioneros en la última estación en que se detuvieron.

- Capitán, uno de los pasajeros señaló que en el vagón que estalló iban tres personas, dos hombres con una rubia de esas que hacen que se le salgan los ojos, son palabras suyas no mías – se apresuró a agregar otro, Al creía que era Havoc – los varones eran: uno rubio de cabello largo y el otro moreno con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, deben ser el general, el jefe y la señorita Winry.

- Pero comunicó que venían con Edward – dijo ella – y no creo que Winry cayera en la descripción que haz dado ¿no te parece?

- Capitán Hawkeyes – dijo Alfonse consiguiendo recuperar el aliento y la voz – estamos aquí.

Los tres oficiales se acercaron con cautela al lugar donde estaba el joven cubierto de tierra hasta las caderas y un poco más allá, incrustados contra un muro de piedra, estaban el general con la rubia despampanante abrazada contra su pecho.

- Parece que están inconscientes – dijo Havoc acercándose – el muro se puede caer sobre ellos si tratamos de moverlos sin cuidado – se volvió hacia Alfonse – Jefe ¿cree poder hacer algo?

Alfonse se puso de pie trastabillando, al parecer la explosión le había dejado varios cortes por la pierna derecha, y se acercó al muro haciendo que este se desmoronara lentamente como arena a espaldas del moreno.

- Suéltame, bastardo, me dejas sin aire – reclamaba Edward antes de notar que el moreno no estaba despierto – Mustang, no te hagas el muerto – le advirtió molesta.

- ¿Están bien? – le dijo Havoc preocupado al ver que el moreno no se movía y mantenía a la rubia prisionera entre sus brazos – General, deje de gozarla ¿quiere?

- Está desmayado, Havoc – le dijo ella consiguiendo tocar el cuello del moreno – creo que él recibió de lleno el golpe, espero que no lo deje más idiota de lo que es – murmuró.

Havoc abrió la boca y luego la cerró ¿cómo era que ella sabía su nombre? Pero la forma en que hablaba, el color del cabello y sus ojos cuando finalmente se encontraron con los suyos le dieron la respuesta sin que la buscara demasiado.

- ¡Edward Elric! – dejó salir asombrado ayudándola a soltarse del inconsciente general – no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó, jef…a?

- Una larga historia, Havoc, y no es momento para contarla, Mustang se golpeó dos veces la nuca, podría haberse hecho algún daño permanente – dijo ella – menos mal que no me dañé el automail o realmente Winry me mata.

- ¡Un equipo médico aquí! – ordenó Havoc y se volvió hacia Hawkeyes – sigues a cargo, el general está inconsciente, aunque la jefa o el jefe podrían hacerse cargo igual.

- Ni lo sueñes, Havoc, tengo que dar de nuevo el examen de alquimista estatal.

- Y creo que yo también necesito atención médica – dijo Alfonse mostrando su pantalón todo rasgado y ensangrentado – ya decía yo que me dolía al caminar.

En ese momento el personal médico llegó junto a ellos, recogió al aturdido general, a los hermanos Elric y se marchó al hospital.

Roy sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y gritó, era como si le estuvieran partiendo en dos, pero una delicada mano tomó la suya y el dolor se evaporó como por ensalmo ¿O había sido por el pinchazo que sintió en su brazo? No estaba seguro.

- Estas a salvo, general Mustang – le dijo Edward a su lado – no es un daño permanente, al menos eso dijo el doctor, sólo te pondrán calmantes mientras el dolor remite.

- Si parece que me partieran la espalda – le dijo medio atontado y miró a su alrededor – espero que no seas tú mi enfermera – miró a Alfonse que tenía una pierna en alto – y debiera estar en una habitación privada ¿no? No es que me queje de tener una chica bonita, pero deberían ser muchas las que estuvieran a mí alrededor.

- El ejército piensa que es a ti a quien quisieron matar, bastardo, así que nosotros nos vimos involucrados de rebote y es más fácil cuidarnos a todos juntos que poner un guardia a cada uno.

- Desde que los conozco que estoy en peligro – se quejo y luego sonrió – pero tampoco tendría el puesto que tengo si no los hubiese encontrado "jugando" con alquimia.

- Supongo que puedes llamarlo así – le soltó la mano y se volvió hacia la puerta que se abrió violentamente y se puso en guardia.

- Le digo, capitán, que tengo todo el derecho de estar con Roy – dijo una voz de mujer – ¿Quién es esta criaja que está con mi novio?

- ¡¿A quién le llamas criaja, puta?! – le dijo Edward con violencia y miró al moreno que entornó los ojos – no creo que seas siquiera su novia, si así fuera él no me permitiría que lo cuidara.

- Ella es Irene D'Grass, jefa – le dijo Havoc tratando de evitar que ellas tuvieran un enfrentamiento – y ya le dije que no puede haber civiles en instalaciones militares.

- Y le digo, capitán, que estoy en mi derecho de estar con mi novio.

- Las normas se aplican exclusivamente a las oficialmente prometidas – intervino Alfonse, la mujer no le había agrado jamás – y que nosotros sepamos, el general nunca le ha pedido matrimonio.

- Ni creo que seas tan idiota de pedírselo ¿verdad? – lo miró.

- Mira, perra, tú debes largarte de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer con mi Roy.

- Perra será usted – le dijo tratando de contener su mal genio – no me muevo de aquí sin la autorización de mi superior, y no creo que este me lo ordene, ¿verdad, general?

Roy suspiró, una pelea entre ellas era lo que menos quería, pero no se iba a quedar a solas con Irene D'Grass ni de broma, no después de lo que sabía de ella.

- Mientras no sepamos quién era ese alquimista que nos atacó, ninguno de nosotros saldrá de esta habitación – dijo este y vio la furia reflejada en los ojos de Irene – y no debieras estar aquí, solo le causarás problemas a tu padre, mejor te marchas.

- ¡Roy, no me puedes echar así! – gritó ella furiosa – échala a ella.

- Ella se queda, es parte de mi staff, por lo tanto puede andar por las instalaciones militares, cosa que no debes hacer tú, buenas tardes.

- ¡Ni creas que has ganado, vaca lechera! – le dijo dando un portazo.

- ¡Al menos tengo algo que dar, campeonato de nado! – le replicó ella siguiéndola por el pasillo.

- Era lo que me faltaba – dijo Roy suspirando y miró a sus subordinados que se reían en voz baja – no se rían, no es gracioso, nunca esperé una pelea entre ellas.

- Esa bruja se me escapó amenazando acusarme con su papi, como si me importara.

- Edward, no te metas con el general D'Grass – le dijo Alfonse – es uno de los veedores del examen de alquimista estatal – le advirtió.

- Si ella interfiere, usaré el recurso de bajarlo del examen por tener intereses de por medio – le dijo ella molesta – esa no es nadie para insultarme así – miró al moreno – supongo que tú también te bajarás del examen por lo mismo ¿no?

- Así es, después de todo no te puedo apadrinar y quedarme a revisar tu examen sin que alguien no diga que no he sido imparcial a la hora de evaluarte.

- Y se suponía que tenía una entrevista con el Führer mañana – suspiró dejándose caer en una silla – no puedo andar por allí si ese imbécil anda suelto y nos quiere muertos.

- Irás con Hawkeyes – le dijo – Havoc y Breda se quedarán a cuidarnos, aunque sospecho que ese bruto, sea quien sea, no nos siguió a Central, no creo que haya surgido otro Scar.

- ¡Ag, todo esto es tan fastidioso! Me gustaría alguna vez tener un poco de paz.

- Los perros de los militares cargamos con esa maldición, Acero, y lo sabes.

Hizo un gesto con los labios y se dejo caer boca abajo sobre la cama del moreno.

- Te odio, ¿Sabías? – le dijo y todos se rieron.

Edward se miró una vez más al espejo, nunca antes había usado el uniforme de los militares, se había jurado no hacerlo porque su maestra lo mataría si lo hacía, pero ella ya no estaba para recriminarla. Suspiró, se veía a leguas que era una mujer, el uniforme marcaba muy bien sus pechos, la estrecha cintura y sus bien formadas caderas ¿tenían que exagerar con las dotes femeninas? Así nadie la tomaría en serio como alquimista.

- Hermana, te ves muy bonita – le dijo Alysia Huges entrando en la habitación.

- Gracias – se tomó el cabello en una trenza y tomó a la niña de la mano – pero me siento incómoda con esta ropa.

- Al tío Roy se le saldrán los ojos – le dijo la niña ingenuamente.

Gracie y Riza se rieron ante el comentario de la pequeña pero hubieron de darle la razón, se veía muy guapa así, de seguro más de alguno no iba a ser capaz de articular palabra cuando la viera.

- Bien, te acompaño a la entrevista – le dijo Riza divertida aún – luego te traigo de regreso a tu hermana, para que le hagas un complicado moño ¿Eh?

Y es que la pequeña se había obsesionado con el pelo de la alquimista apenas esta había llegado a su casa la tarde anterior. Ella no recordaba mucho a Edward Elric varón, pero le había bastado ver sus ojos para reconocerle y admitirla como hermana.

- Mamá y yo buscaremos los peines y los lazos – asintió ella, solemne.

Edward suspiró y le sonrió a la niña saliendo seguida de la otra rubia.

- El cuartel ha sido modificado en varias secciones – le dijo Riza mientras viajaban en el automóvil del cuartel – pero nosotros ocupamos el ala este del cuartel principal, en el centro están las instalaciones principales y las oficinas del Führer – entraron en el estacionamiento y se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

Edward había previsto que la mirarían con cara de idiotas si se mostraba ante los guardias, así que, aprovechando que lloviznaba, se puso la capa de lluvia y ocultó sus atributos bajo la misma.

- Cabo de guardia, tenemos una reunión con el Führer – le dijo la capitán al hombre, quien asintió y les abrió la puerta sin preguntar nada, parecía aturdido.

- ¿Todos los hombres se va a poner así cuando me vean? – le dijo fastidiada – y eso que no muestro casi nada – se miró hacia abajo – menos mal que es el uniforme con pantalones.

- Y espera a que sepan quien eres – sonrió la otra rubia – correrá como reguero de pólvora.

- Odio todo esto – le dijo y anduvieron por el largo pasillo que las llevaba a las oficinas del Führer, ya casi llegaban cuando se toparon con una civil – hay quienes no entienden ¿verdad?

- Roy nunca será tuyo – le dijo ella – antes lo mato.

- Como si pudieras llegar hasta él, bruja – le replicó Hawkeyes, tampoco le simpatizaba – vamos, mayor – la esquivó y siguieron andando.

Pero Irene D'Grass no era del tipo de mujer que se queda con un comentario, esa perra de ojos amatista no tenía derecho a intervenir entre ella y Roy, así tampoco la perra joven, ella sería la esposa del Führer a como diera lugar. Por eso tomó una de las espadas de la pared y quiso cortarle la cabeza a la rubia menor, pero Edward sintió el ruido del acero cortando el aire, juntó sus manos y creó desde su automail un cuchillo con el cual se defendió.

- Irene, te he dicho cientos de veces que no puedes estar aquí – dijo una voz de hombre – perdonen a mi hija, señoritas, creo que es demasiado… imprudente – la tomó del brazo y se la llevó casi a la rastra, se notaba de lejos que ella no quería irse y menos soltar el arma con la que atacó a Edward, pero él la dominaba.

- Pobre del hombre que se case con ella – dijo Ed transformando el arma – es una caprichosa.

- El general jamás debió haber comenzado a salir con ella – dijo Hawkeyes golpeando la puerta de la oficina del Führer – al parecer ha tenido mala suerte con las mujeres en el último tiempo.

- Pueden pasar – les dijo una mujer – supongo que el Führer las espera.

- El general Mustang hizo la cita antes de regresar a Central – dijo Ed y vio que la expresión de la mujer cambiaba ante la mención del moreno – supongo que lo recuerda ¿no?

- Vaya, así que ya están aquí – dijo un hombre mayor – por favor, pasen a mi oficina – miró a su secretaria – por favor, Gloria, traiga té y galletas – ordenó cerrando la puerta luego que la mujer se marchase – supongo que vienen de haber visto al general Mustang.

- Se recupera bastante bien, aunque el doctor cree que la columna le dolerá al menos por las próximas dos semanas – le señaló Hawkeyes sentándose en uno de los sillones que le señalara su superior – y el mayor Elric tiene un tobillo esguinzado que lo tendrá fuera de combate al menos por tres semanas – agregó.

- Tengo a toda la división de investigación policial investigando el atentado.

- Perdone que se lo diga, excelencia – intervino Ed – pero no van a encontrar ni rastros de quien haya sido – comenzó – si, como pensamos, se trata de un alquimista, lo más probable es que quisiera evitar que entrásemos en Central y así evitar dejar rastros de su alquimia – explicó – si quieren encontrarlo, deberían enviar un alquimista a investigar, no a otros.

- Mustang me comunicó que estaba de regreso, alquimista de Acero, pero veo que se quedó corto con eso de "estar cambiado" – dijo el Führer.

- Es sabido por todos que a través de la central telefónica se conocen la mayoría de los chismes de una base o centro de comando, excelencia – dijo Hawkeyes – y luego los extienden.

- Bueno, supongo que es verdad – asintió él – y dígame, Acero ¿quiere regresar realmente al ejército o son maquinaciones del General Mustang?

- A él le debo mucho, excelencia – dijo ella – y si bien en el pasado fui uno de sus peones, siempre supe lo que era e hice mis jugadas a partir de allí, sin ir en contra de él pero por mi propia voluntad – puso sus manos en las rodillas – quiero regresar al ejército para recuperar lo perdido.

- Supongo que sabe lo que eso significa – le dijo el hombre – va a sonar muy extraño, pero sería la primera mujer alquimista que se integre al ejército con certificación – le dijo – y tendremos que darle un rango mayor al que poseía antes.

- El general Mustang ya me lo había comentado, sólo que yo deseo permanecer en su departamento, sin ser trasladada a otra sección.

- Por supuesto, con el general fuera de circulación será usted quien esté a cargo del departamento – asintió – y deberá entregar un informe detallado acerca de su desaparición y aparición después de cuatro años con semejante apariencia – la miró apreciativamente.

Edward suspiró. Odiaba hacer informes casi tanto como a Mustang le gustaba leerlos, pero siempre había sido así, y prefería tener que dar explicaciones por escrito que en persona.

- Por cierto, dentro de un mes será el examen de alquimista estatal – prosiguió el hombre – espero que demuestre todo lo que ha aprendido en estos años de ausencia.

En eso entró la secretaria del Führer y dejó las tazas y las galletas junto a la tetera de loza.

- Supongo que en su departamento hay alguna pista que nos lleve al que atacó al General Mustang – cambió de tema por la presencia de la mujer.

- No tenemos demasiadas luces aún, excelencia – dijo Ed tomando una galleta del plato – Alfonse y yo no pudimos ver nada más que una montaña creada bajo las vías del tren entre dos vagones, cualquier otro vestigio de alquimia, quien haya sido lo hizo desaparecer con una explosión que no fue creada a base de alquimia, según la apreciación de Al.

- Y me supongo que el general tampoco habrá podido ver mucho ¿no?

- Cuando surgió la montaña entre los vagones, él y yo estábamos discutiendo – admitió – yo estaba de pie así que caí contra él, se dio contra la espalda en el asiento y cuando salíamos del vagón, me protegió con su cuerpo del estallido y del golpe, así que dudo que haya visto más que nosotros – suspiró molesta.

- Ay, que suerte, estuvo entre los brazos del general – suspiró la secretaria.

- No fue algo muy agradable – dijo Ed – pero ciertamente fue una suerte, de lo contrario se me habría roto el automail y Winry me hubiese matado de todos modos – suspiró molesta.

- Me gustaría que habláramos a solas – Riza asintió y se puso de pie obligando a la secretaria a acompañarla a la oficina exterior – Mustang no se había tomado vacaciones en años y, de repente, de buenas a primera, acepta las vacaciones y desaparece sin avisarle a nadie – movió la cabeza – después de dos semanas llama informando que él y el mayor Elric han encontrado al alquimista de Acero y que le traen de vuelta y está cambiado, que quiere reintegrarse al ejército y que se bajaba del examen de alquimista estatal, tal como lo hizo con Alfonse Elric, que fue el último alquimista que pareció interesarle que entrara en su departamento.

- El general nos conoce desde hace años, cuando yo tenía diez y mi hermano nueve, él me ayudó a ser alquimista estatal la vez anterior y estuve bajo su mando cuatro años, mi hermano siempre me acompañó así que no es extraño que lo haga por nosotros.

- El general Mustang estuvo muy mal cuando desapareció, Acero – le dijo el hombre – era como si se hubiese consumido por dentro, sus cicatrices exteriores parecen haber sanado, pero las internas parecían llevarlo a la locura – se puso de pie y caminó por la oficina – yo no estaba de servicio en Central cuando acontecieron los hechos que derivaron en la muerte de King Bradley, así que sólo sé de la situación de segunda y tercera mano, así como tampoco conocía a Mustang más que de oídas, pero el hombre que se presentó ante mí a pedir su baja del ejército y el del que había escuchado hablar eran muy diferentes, cuando no le dimos la baja decidió irse al conflictivo y helado norte, sólo cuando su hermano le solicitó ayuda fue que regresó y desde entonces lo mantenemos vigilado.

- No veo para qué, Mustang es un mujeriego pero sé que él es un hombre íntegro.

- No creo que me traicione, no es por eso, pero el general Mustang dio claras señales de querer buscar la muerte en el pasado y no pienso perder al hombre que puede cambiar la historia del ejército de Amentris – se volvió a sentar – y le voy a pedir, Acero, que me ayude a enrielarlo nuevamente en sus ambiciones para poder sacar a los…

- Su excelencia – dijo su secretaria desde la puerta – es la hora de la siguiente entrevista, es con los generales del alto mando y usted me pidió que se la recordara.

- Gracias, Gloria – asintió y ella cerró la puerta – bien, debe llenar estos documentos y entregarlos en la oficina de enrolamiento – le entregó una carpeta – dentro está incluida su solicitud de "resucitación", mientras tanto, está a cargo de la oficina del general Mustang.

- Como usted ordene, excelencia – se puso de pie tomando la carpeta y salió de la oficina.

- Ah, Señorita, recuerde que el general debe firmar los documentos antes de presentarlos.

Edward asintió y suspiró, sabía de sobra que al moreno no le gustaba eso de hacer documentación, los llenaría ella misma y luego le sacaría la firma al bastardo.

Cinco días había estado encerrada en esa oficina ocupando el lugar de Mustang antes que a este le dieran el alta del hospital. En ese tiempo había estado dedicándose a revisar las carpetas pendientes y consiguió poner un poco de orden en el escritorio del general poniendo en bloques las carpetas, marcando las que debían ser devueltas por estar incompletas, las que sólo le faltaba la firma del general y las que debían estudiarse con mayor detenimiento.

Mustang se había burlado de ella y su "nuevo ordenamiento", pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerle saber que eso era para facilitarle el trabajo cuando le avisaron que el alto mando estaba reunido y, siendo él el alquimista de mayor rango, solicitaban su presencia inmediata.

- Hablaremos luego, Acero – le dijo divertido – ah, por cierto, el uniforme te sienta de maravillas – dijo y cerró la puerta apresurado por lo que el cenicero de su escritorio dio contra la puerta.

- Maldito bastardo – gruñó entre dientes y movió una nueva carpeta, en eso le daba la razón al moreno, parecían multiplicarse cuando uno las dejaba de mirar.

Llevaba un buen rato en eso cuando levantó la mirada y vio un costosísimo traje de seda color rosa frente al escritorio y a su dueña que la miraba cargada de odio.

- ¿Dónde está Roy? – le dijo furiosa.

- El general Mustang se encuentra ausente – le dijo tranquilamente dejando la pluma a un lado para tomar otra carpeta – dudo que regrese pronto.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, rubia idiota – le dijo ella con prepotencia.

- No estoy autorizada para entregar información confidencial a civiles, señora – le dijo con marcada intención tratando de no perder los estribos.

- Mira, vaca lechera, no te des aires de importancia, porque no eres nadie.

Edward dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y la miró directamente ¿Quién se creía esa que era?

- Y estás sentada en el sillón de Roy, si realmente formas parte de su staff, debes estar allá afuera – le señaló la puerta – estas tratando de meterte en los pantalones de mi novio – agregó con saña de forma maliciosa.

- Mire, señora, yo pertenezco al staff del general Mustang – se puso de pie – y si no estoy fuera es porque soy el siguiente oficial de mayor rango en esta oficina y quede al mando en su ausencia.

- Ah, claro, crees que tienes poder porque vistes el uniforme, pero este te queda demasiado apretado – se burló – así es como engatusas a los hombres, mucho cuerpo y nada de cerebro.

- Mire, señora, lo de mi cuerpo es mera coincidencia, pero el resto usted no lo sabe, so bruja.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quien se supone que eres que te das tanta importancia, putilla?

- Eso es información clasificada, Señorita D'Grass – le dijo otra voz femenina a sus espaldas – y usted sabe perfectamente que los civiles no están autorizados de entrar en las dependencias del ejército y mucho menos en las de la comandancia, por mucho que usted sea hija de un general.

- Cuando Roy y yo nos casemos, me desharé de ustedes –le dijo saliendo furiosa.

- ¡De seguro el general – le dijo Ed siguiéndola hasta la puerta de la oficina exterior – no es tan idiota para casarse con alguien como usted! – terminó cerrando la puerta de golpe – primero se casa conmigo – se rió en voz alta.

- Creo que cualquiera será mejor que esa… víbora – dijo Breda desde su puesto.

- Bueno, a terminar lo que hacía – volvió a entrar en la oficina de Mustang, se sentó en su escritorio y tomó una pluma y una carpeta – ¿pasa algo malo? – dijo al notar la mirada de los demás fijas sobre ella.

- Nada – dijo Riza desde la puerta – simplemente es que nunca nos imaginamos verte sentada haciendo el trabajo del general, y mucho menos siendo mujer.

- Siempre hay cosas que no nos imaginamos ni remotamente – dijo divertida encogiéndose de hombros – nunca me habría calzado los zapatos del general si no estuviera aburrida.

- Pues si usted hace la mitad del trabajo del general a este ritmo – dijo Havoc – quizás un día finalmente salgamos temprano, jefa – hizo un gesto desde su lugar – por favor, asegúrese de avanzarlo lo más posible y le conseguiré lo que quiera de la tienda de mis padre – le prometió.

- ¿Hasta un traje de novia de seda de Xing? – le dijo divertida.

- Lo que se le ocurra, jefa, yo se lo consigo – aseguró él y ninguno se dio cuenta que una persona ajena a la oficina de Mustang los había escuchado.

Edward caminaba tranquilamente por el patio exterior de la base rumbo a la panadería cuando se encontró frente a frente con la mujer esa, ya comenzaba a fastidiarla eso de que se le apareciera hasta en la sopa ¿esa mujer no descansaba de acosar al hombre? ¿O es que se valoraba tan poco como para andar tras un hombre que no la cotizaba?

- Así que piensas que vas a casarte con Roy y quieres un vestido de Xing – le dijo ella furiosa – parece que no has visto las horribles cicatrices que el tiene ¿Verdad?

Edward la miró sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía ella de la broma que le hacia a Havoc?

- El ni siquiera es un hombre completo, hace mucho que no se acuesta con nadie ¿sabes?

Ed apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una delgada línea ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a hablarle de esas cosas? No tenía ningún sentido del pudor.

- Quizás sea usted la que no lo ha podido "entusiasmar" – le replicó tratando de alejarse de ella.

- ¿Y tratar de ver en directo esas horrendas cicatrices? Ni de broma, cuando se case conmigo conseguiré que le borren todas esas feas marcas, aunque lo de su ojo no tenga solución.

- Perra, tú no quieres al general Mustang – le dijo ella – quieres al alquimista de fuego.

- No, puta, quiero al futuro führer y tú no me lo vas a quitar – la amenazó.

- Creo que el general ya descubrió lo poco que vales como mujer… - un bofetón la hizo callar.

- No te metas en mi camino o te pesará – le dijo ella.

Ed se tocó la mejilla y la agarró del pelo lanzándola a la pileta.

- Y tú, puta de mierda, no te vuelvas a atrever tocarme, porque yo soy una luchadora y mi maestra me dijo que jamás dejara que nadie me faltara el respeto, así como tampoco dejara que se lo faltaran a quienes aprecio, y eso incluye al general – se volvió y siguió de camino a la panadería.

Un fuerte alboroto se escuchó a sus espaldas y por poco evitó el disparo ocultándose detrás de una estatua, se movió un poco y un segundo disparo sacó restos de piedra de la misma.

- ¡Roy Mustang es mío! – le gritó ella disparando seguidamente.

Edward juntó las manos y se agachó junto a la estatua removiendo el piso hacia ella haciéndola caer y amarrándola con cuerdas que hizo alquímicamente de las barras de acero a su alrededor.

- Mira, tonta – le dijo furiosa – si quieres a un hombre, conquístalo, pero no te rebajes ni me rebajes a mí a pelear por él, porque Mustang no es tuyo hasta que él lo diga – se dio media vuelta y miró al policía que había llegado a detener el desaguisado – allí la tiene, oficial.

- Una alquimista muy hermosa – suspiraban los hombres cuando ella pasaba por su lado.

Ed se volteó a mirarlos y miró la estatua que lo había protegido.

- Que mierda – dijo furiosa mirando fijamente la escultura, ¡Era él con todo y abrigo esculpido en piedra! – general, considérate hombre muerto – dijo sombríamente entrando en la panadería a comprar los bollos que el staff le había pedido.

Edward estaba molesta, tener que dar el examen de alquimista estatal no era el problema, sino el tener que lidiar con esa mala mujer ¿Cómo fue que el general se fue a mezclar con ella? Si, era hija de un general, pero seguía sin entenderlo, la tipa era superficial ¿Cómo podía decir esa que las cicatrices de Mustang debían esconderse? Si eran como las medallas en su pecho. Y como si fuera poco, la acusaba de andar persiguiendo a Mustang, como si le gustara el bastardo ese.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la sala de los Huges, menos mal que Gracie y su hija habían salido a dejar a la amiguita de la niña a la otra cuadra, no le gustaría que ella escuchara sus malas palabras, estaba segura que la dejaba hablar un poco más y se acriminaba con ella.

- Desgraciada – dijo pateando una silla a su lado – tan pronto recobre mi estatus de alquimista estatal, le voy a demostrar que esta linda rubiecita es más que un bonito cuerpo – enderezó la silla – mi cuerpo actual es un mero accidente.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y tomó el documento que le permitía dar el examen de alquimista estatal y le daba el reconocimiento de estar viva.

Suspiró, había hablado nuevamente con el Führer en una entrevista previa, tal como el resto de los alquimistas postulantes y este le había contado cosas de Mustang que fueron el motivo por el cual estaba tan enfurecida con la perra esa ¡Como se atrevía a tratarlo así!

- Te ves molesta, hermana – dijo Alfonse, que se acercó a su lado cojeando, viendo su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados sobre la mesa – escuché que armaste jaleó en la plazoleta fuera del regimiento – se sentó frente a ella estirando la pierna herida – deberías controlarte más.

- ¡La perra esa se atrevió a golpearme y a insultar a Mustang! – le dijo furiosa – y encima se dice su novia, la muy puta, esa no es una señorita es una…

- ¡Edward, ese no es el vocabulario de una dama! – la regañó exaltado – no causes problemas antes de dar el examen de alquimista, sabes que el general se bajó por ti.

- El Führer me lo explicó – le dijo más calmada – le solicitó que fuera agregada de nuevo a su equipo, por lo que es mi auspiciador nuevamente, me dijo que si no lo hacía sería derivada a cualquier departamento y no al de investigación – suspiró – prefiero quedarme con él.

- Y después te quejas cuando te acusan de ser perro faldero del general – le dijo frunciendo el ceño bastante molesto con la idea.

- Pero no por eso me pueden acusar de ser su amante – le dijo recobrando su enojo – el hecho que él nos cuide y proteja no significa que nosotros le tengamos que rendir pleitesía y le permitamos que haga lo que quiera con nosotros – levantó el puño derecho – ni Mustang es tan infeliz ni desgraciado como lo fueron los títeres de Dante, para usarnos para sus fines.

- Para mí que tú sabes algo que yo no.

- ¿Sabes que Mustang tiene razón respecto a que lo mantienen siempre vigilado? – le dijo – me contó que el general estuvo muy mal luego de la pelea con Pride, era como si se hubiese apagado su chispa, le tomó tiempo recobrarse de sus heridas y cuando le dieron el alta, se fue al norte, a la frontera con Dracma, porque no le permitieron darse de baja del ejército.

- Algo había escuchado – admitió – Havoc mencionó que lo fueron a ver al norte y que se veía muy mal, que no queria tener nada que ver con la alquimia – se llevó un índice a los labios – me parece que muchos creyeron que se iba a suicidar.

- El Führer insinuó algo así – asintió – por eso lo vigilan.

- El general no es tan idiota para hacer algo así – lo defendió molesto.

- Quizás ellos sepan algo que nosotros no – le dijo poniéndose de pie para rodear la mesa – y aún debo llenar estos formularios y llevárselos a Mustang para que los firme e ir a entregarlos a la oficina de reclutamiento – le mostró el legajo – con lo que le gusta al bastardo firmar papeles.

- Supongo que adjuntas la carta que te devuelve tu estatus de "viva" y de ciudadana de Amentris, hermana, recuerda que tienes que entregar un informe para eso, también.

- Esa es otra cosa que me molesta – lo miró fijamente – ¿Por qué, si tú y Mustang sabían que estaba vivo, permitieron que me hicieran un funeral como "héroe" de Amentris?

- ¿De qué te quejas? Tendrás el grado de teniente coronel cuando te reintegres al ejército y podrás escoger tu comando – le recordó divertido.

- ¡Y tengo un mamarracho de estatua en el centro de la plaza!

- El general Mustang dijo que estarías feliz tan grande al fin.

- Ese maldito bastardo, siempre fastidiándome por mi estatura, pero me voy a comprar tacones altos y ya verá quien es grande.

- Pues él dirá que es a causa de los tacones – le señaló.

- Le meteré un tacón por el culo, entonces – replicó fastidiada.

- Hermana, ya te dije que ese no es vocabulario para una señorita.

- Alfonse Elric, me vuelves a decir eso y probaré primero mis tacones contigo – lo amenazó sentándose a llenar los papeles – voy a la oficina de Mustang a que me firme esto, lo entrego en el departamento de postulaciones y me vengo a estudiar.

- Estás loca por la alquimia ¿no? – se burló y ella lo señaló con un dedo.

Roy levantó la cabeza al sentir que su puerta era abierta con violencia ¿Quién más podía ser sino Acero quien hiciera eso? Suspiró al verla con un montón de papeles frente a su escritorio.

- Todavía no te reintegras oficialmente y ya causas destrozos en mi oficina, Acero – le tendió la mano – dame esos papeles para que los firme antes que Hawkeyes regrese y te obligue a esperar que termine con esos para firmártelos – le señaló la montaña de papeles a su derecha – Acero – insistió al ver que no reaccionaba.

- Estás extraño, Mustang, nunca antes me hubieses antepuesto al resto del trabajo – le dijo pestañeando sorprendida – me habrías despachado diciendo: "Vuelve mañana a primera hora y quizás te los firme".

- Y me derribarías la puerta de nuevo – negó con la cabeza – soy general ahora, Acero – le recordó – dame la carpeta y llévalos tu misma a la oficina de postulaciones.

- Así que lo haces para deshacerte de mí – le dijo molesta.

- Acero, madura – le dijo – parece que nunca vas a crecer.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, bastardo? – gritó saltándole encima y el sillón donde estaba sentado el moreno no resistió y ambos se fueron hacia atrás por el golpe – eres un maldito – le gruñó.

- Seré lo que quieras, Acero, pero estás haciendo uno de esos berrinches infantiles tuyos, ya no eres un niño, compórtate según la edad que tienes – intentó sacársela de encima.

- Yo te voy a enseñar cuan madura soy – le dijo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- General… - entró Havoc y se calló al no verlo ni a su sillón. Rodeó el escritorio y los vio con ella montada sobre Mustang, las piernas a cada lado de él y las manos en su camisa – ¿Qué hace allí, jefa? – le dijo a la rubia – creo que mejor lo hacen fuera del cuartel y en una cama de preferencia – agregó malicioso señalando su postura.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Havoc? – dijo ella poniéndose de pie separándose del moreno furiosa – ¡vuelve aquí, cigarro con patas! – le gritó al ver que salía corriendo de la oficina.

Roy suspiró consiguiendo ponerse de pie, enderezó el sillón y volvió a sentarse, al parecer Acero seguía resintiendo su estatura, por más que fuera más alta que el promedio de las mujeres. Frunció el ceño al recordar la insinuación del rubio, ya había escuchado los comentarios en los patios de entrenamiento acerca de una posible relación entre ellos, pero Havoc sabía que conocía a Edward desde que era él y tenía diez años ¿Cómo pensaba eso?

- Acero lo matará por idiota – dijo y tomó la olvidada carpeta, iba a mandarla con alguien, pero no había nadie, extrañado, salió de la oficina y fue al departamento de postulaciones. Una vez de regresó escuchó alboroto en el patio de entrenamientos – ¿Qué diablos pasa?

- Parece que el capitán va a pasar a mejor vida – comentó un soldado a otro que miraban la persecución – la nueva novia del general es verdaderamente peligrosa, fuera de ser hermosa.

- Si ella los escucha, los que correrán peligro serán ustedes – les dijo el moreno fastidiado.

- Perdón, General – ellos se cuadraron y desaparecieron como por ensalmo.

- ¡Basta! – gritó una voz femenina disparando al suelo deteniendo a Edward.

- Se acabó el circo – dijo Roy entrando en el sector – Acero, devuelve todo a la normalidad, Havoc, regrese a sus labores inmediatamente mientras decido su castigo – ordenó y se volvió hacia la alquimista – aprende a controlar tu temperamento, chispita.

- Un día de estos te voy a matar – le gruñó entre dientes – no te salvarás siempre.

- Promesas, sólo promesas – le replicó divertido – entregué tus papeles, así que en dos semanas darás de nuevo el examen de alquimista estatal, espero que lo hagas bien.

- Lo di bien con doce años, ahora lo haré mejor – le dijo más calmada.

- Y trata de ser menos polvorita, mira que el mismo comentario de Havoc ha estado circulando por el cuartel como el buen vino – le dijo al ver que había terminado de arreglar el desbarajuste – al parecer todos creen que eres mi nueva novia.

- Estás muy viejo para mi – le dijo caminando a su lado – pero mejor yo que la bruja esa.

- Supe que ella trató de matarte ayer, su padre habló conmigo al respecto, aunque no entendí demasiado, algo de un vestido, de promesas, que sé yo.

- Havoc me prometió algo si conseguía ayudarlos a salir temprano del trabajo – le informó – y yo pensé en algo muy difícil de encontrar, como lo es la seda de Xing, menos pensar en un vestido de novia, dicen que es prácticamente imposible encontrar uno de esos. Alguien debe de habernos escuchado y ella se lo tomó como que yo quiero casarme contigo. La puta esa me pegó y yo la lancé a la pileta, pero ella le robó el arma a un oficial y comenzó a dispararme, por eso se la llevaron detenida – le explicó – es muy estúpida ¿no crees?

- Le comentaré al general D'Grass que le busque ayuda sicológica – asintió – pudo herir a un civil.

- Esa mujer lo único que quiere es casarse con el siguiente Führer.

- Ya lo sabía – le dijo – es algo extraño, nunca me lo imaginé, pero hasta hace poco no me daba cuenta de ello, salimos casi durante seis meses y jamás anduve de civil, es más, a ella no le gustaba que me miraran demasiado, pensaba que eran celos o algo así, pero le daba vergüenza que me vieran tuerto, como si fuera tan terrible.

- Bien, al menos ella no va a tener al general más joven de Amentris – suspiró – ¿tienes algo que decirme acerca del examen?

- No lo he visto ni por asomo, hasta ahora descubro el por qué – suspiró – pero creo que habrá problemas con ello, el general Amstrong, que es el siguiente alquimista de mayor grado en el ejército, también se bajó del examen cuando supo que eras uno de los postulantes, quizás lo vio, pero no nos dirá nada al respecto, sabes como es al respecto.

- En fin, no puede ser tan complicado cuando sabes lo que debe saber un verdadero alquimista.

- Edward, ten cuidado, aquí hay muchos idiotas que piensan que las mujeres no son aptas para formar parte del ejército y tratarán de complicar tus posibilidades.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, general – le dijo cuadrándose y dejando el cuartel.

Roy suspiró y se volvió rumbo a sus oficinas sin notar que los vigilaban…

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, he tratado de tardar menos en tener este capítulo, me encontré con un poco de inspiración y de tiempo, así que aquí tienen algo más para poder esperar el siguiente.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


	6. Un examen accidentado

Recobrándote me reencuentro

Voy a tratar por todos le medios de retornar al original, pero no aseguro nada, creo que tengo demasiado presente la segunda versión de Fullmetal y hay cosas de la primera que se me escapan. Quizás, por ahí, quién sabe, termine mezclando ambas y aparezcan otros personajes. En fin, los dejo que lean.

Un examen accidentado

Y el resto de la semana Edward anduvo de un humor de perros, y eso que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sola estudiando, porque Al estaba en la biblioteca central buscando información sobre la alquimia con la que lo trajeron de vuelta, pero cuando andaba cerca, sentía que lo odiaba.

- Creo que sé cual es el problema – le dijo Gracie entre preocupada y divertida – dime, Ed ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas desde que estás convertida en mujer?

- Creo que poco más de un mes ¿por qué?

- Bueno – suspiró ella pensando en cómo explicarle – tienes veinte años, así que deberías estar ya en un período de madurez física – miró a Alyssia – todas las mujeres tarde o temprano pasan por ello, entramos en esa etapa alrededor de los doce años, algunas antes y otras después, pero igual pasa.

- No entiendo nada – dijo dejando el libro y sus apuntes a un lado.

- Bien, cuando las niñas entran en la pubertad se inicia su ciclo de fertilidad – le dijo – tienes los cambios físicos propios de la pubertad, así que el resto también debe venir en el mismo paquete – sonrió viendo que su hija iba hacia la puerta – un período de sangrado que dura entre tres y cinco días, se corta y vuelve en alrededor de veintiocho días.

- ¿Qué? – chilló exaltada – ¿y hasta cuando sufren con eso? – quiso saber.

- Depende de cada mujer, algunas a los cuarenta, otras a las cincuenta, la menopausia es tan complicada como el inicio, es el precio que debemos pagar por ser madres ¿sabes? Y realmente vale la pena – aseguró.

- Bueno – dijo ruborizándose – he sentido malestares en la parte baja del abdomen toda la semana, pensaba que se debía ser algo que comí…

- No te preocupes, el menos estas sobre aviso, te enseñaré qué hacer y a mí me servirá de práctica para cuando Alyssia empiece con esto también.

- Y yo que pensaba que Winry estaba loca en algunos períodos del mes…

- En todo caso, es mejor que te llegue ahora, andamos demasiado sensibles en esos momentos y podrías reaccionar mal a cualquier cosa que te pase.

- Genial, resulta que seré peor que Winry – dijo frunciendo el ceño – ops…

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo preocupada al ver que se levantaba y corría al baño – ¿Ed? – dijo desde afuera, pero escuchó un sollozo de la rubia.

- Creo que tenías razón, estoy sangrando y me he manchado – le explicó.

- Mami, el tío Roy viene a conversar con mi hermana – le dijo Alyssia desde el pasillo – ¿le pasa algo malo a ella?

- No, pero lleva a tu tío Roy a la sala y acompáñalo mientras nosotras vamos.

La niña asintió y se fue conversando con el moreno alegremente.

- Te traeré algo para que te cambies y te mostraré que debes hacer en estos casos – le dijo tratando de calmarla y entró en el dormitorio de Edward.

:::::::::

Roy escuchaba parlotear a la niña divertido, se notaba de lejos que le emocionaba montones tener a los hermanos Elric con ella, pero le gustaba más tener a Edward cerca porque ella era más comprensiva que Alfonse.

- ¿Sabes, tío? El hermano Al esta loquito, dijo algo que hizo que mi hermana Ed lo amenazara con caparlo – dijo inocentemente – pero no me quisieron decir de qué se trataba eso, ella dijo que era una broma.

- Lo que pasa es que Al no tiene delicadeza a la hora de intentar decirle cosas bonitas a una chica, y siendo Ed tan temperamental como es, sería mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada – le sonrió – pero ¿Qué piensas de ella?

- Es muy bonita ¿crees que yo sea así cuando sea grande?

- Por supuesto – le dijo divertido – te pareces mucho a tu madre.

- Me dejaré el pelo tan largo como mi hermana Ed – aseguró – es tan lindo.

Escuchó un suspiro y vio a Alfonse entrar cojeando, el médico le había dicho que no caminara, pero el muchacho se aburría y había ido a la biblioteca número uno de Central y volvía cargado de libros.

- Otro que no acata las órdenes del médico – dijo Roy divertido – ¿Has conseguido encontrar algo acerca de lo que buscamos?

- Nada de nada, general, al parecer esa alquimia no pertenecía ni a Amentris ni a Xing, así como tampoco encuentro ni una pista de dónde puede ser.

- Así que nos damos vueltas en la nada – dijo pensativo.

Edward entró acompañado de Gracie llevando una bandeja de té y pastelillos, y se sentó lo más alejada posible de los varones.

- Te noto extraña, Acero – le dijo el moreno extrañado.

- Solo tengo un malestar pasajero – le dijo – ¿han encontrado algo interesante?

- Yo he revisado cuanto libro he podido sobre figuras mitológicas usadas en la alquimia, pero no he podido encontrar nada acerca de las que se usaron.

- Yo he descubierto algo – señaló Roy dejando sus notas sobre a mesa del café – existen unas ruinas en el desierto, entre Amentris y Xing, de lo que se cree que fue una cuidad muy próspera conocida como Xerxes, se dice que la alquimia nació allí, pero nadie ha podido descifrar los ideogramas del lugar – tomó de nuevo la carpeta – esto es lo que encontré, las imágenes son muy parecidas a las que vimos en esa iglesia, pero no están dentro de un circulo de transmutación, por lo que pude averiguar del explorador que sacó las fotos, ellas estaban alineadas en una pared y fueron derribadas por un alquimista antes que él pudiera anotar el orden que estas llevaban – les explicó – y, lamentablemente, el explorador fue asesinado ayer por la noche con veneno.

- Es algo extraño, pareciera que alguien no quisiera que diéramos con el sentido de todo esto – dijo Ed tomando una foto – y sin embargo, desconocía que estas imágenes existían en otro lugar hasta que yo regresé.

- Y creo que hay algo más – le dijo poniendo su mano izquierda en el parche de su ojo – estoy casi seguro que tiene algo que ver con el poder del los homúnculos, me palpita la herida cada vez que siento esa alquimia cercana.

- A mí me duelen las conexiones – admitió Ed poniendo la mano izquierda en su hombro – es bastante molesto, pero nunca como una reconexión.

- Además, quisiera comunicarles algo a todos, al parecer un general de los que estuvo conectado con King Bradley, el original, anda buscando a su asesino y está investigando nuestra conexión con ello, además pretende reabrir el caso de Maes – miró a Gracie – algo escuché que quiere purgar a los alquimistas del ejército, y en especial a los que estuvimos mezclados con lo de Ishbal.

- Pero Scar se encargó de eliminarlos a casi todos – dijo Alfonse.

- Pero quedan dos – dijo Edward pensativa – es extraño que después de tanto tiempo se preocupen por ello, por lo que me dijo Creed, King Bradley había muerto aún antes del problema de Ishbal, Dante lo eliminó porque era un obstáculo ya que no quería cooperar con ella – se rascó la mejilla – así que lo revivió con sus restos y los convirtió en Pride.

- Así que no pueden relacionarlo con nosotros – dijo Alfonse pensativo.

- Es complicado – asintió Roy – si llegasen a exhumar sus restos, porque son los del verdadero los que están en el cementerio, van a descubrir que el ejército fue usado para realizar una guerra sin sentido.

- Entonces es mejor dejarlos investigar, ¿no le parece, general?

- En cierto sentido sería lo mejor, Alfonse – le dijo Roy – pero empezarían con otra investigación y tendremos más de un problema – se echó hacia atrás en el asiento – aunque podría ser lo más prudente, mientras ellos no puedan saber lo que hicieron ustedes antes de entrar al ejército, ella cargaría con todo.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Mustang? – le dijo Edward mirándolo de frente.

- Levantar toda clase de sospechas – dijo divertido – piensa, Acero ¿cómo descubrimos que ellos eran homúnculos? ¿Por qué nadie más lo supo? ¿Por qué, a cuatro años de su desaparición, deciden investigarlo? Y aún si me relacionan con aquel incidente, saldremos todos favorecidos.

- Así que pretendes usar el incidente como trampolín – le dijo ella.

- En realidad, lo que quiero es que hagamos una verdadera limpieza en el ejército, sospecho que aún quedan algunos cuantos, que conocían la verdadera identidad de Bradley y no les importaba, dentro.

- Bueno – intervino Gracie – si ellos hacen eso, descubrirán lo de Maes ¿verdad? Y reabrirán su caso – agregó con voz estrangulada.

- Así es – dijo Roy – pero evitaremos en lo posible que te molesten.

- Molestias voy a tener yo con el examen en una semana – dijo Ed haciendo una mueca – hay treinta postulantes para diez cupos, casi todos hombres.

- Es lógico, el ser alquimista estatal da estatus, pero implica entrar al servicio militar – le dijo Alfonse – vas a ser la primera mujer en ser alquimista estatal.

- Corren rumores por el regimiento – dijo Roy pensativo – al parecer quien hizo circular el rumor del vestido de novia aquel, lo relacionó con el incidente de Irene y por allí más de un general o coronel se me ha acercado a preguntar cuando es la boda, por más que he tratado de negarlo todo y lo olviden.

- Irene D'Grass no vale por más que su apellido, Roy – le dijo Gracie – jamás entenderé cómo te fuiste a involucrar con ella, es una mujer tan superficial.

- Mustang está loco – le dijo Edward – no creo que alguien en su sano juicio…

- Deja al general en paz, hermana – lo defendió Alfonse molesto.

- Si estuviera loco de verdad, me involucraría contigo, Acero – le replicó él.

- ¡A usted le gusta mi hermana! – le dijo Alfonse furioso – siempre ha tenido preferencia por ella – agregó poniéndose de pie alejándose cojeando.

- ¡Alfonse Elric, esas no son maneras de tratar a un superior! – le dijo ella

- Ah, claro, como a ti también te gusta él – le dijo desde la puerta.

Ed se puso roja de furia y si no fuera porque Alyssia estaba allí le habría lanzado un kilo de improperios a su hermano menor, vaya, si era ella la que estaba en pleno tiempo de descontrol hormonal y era su hermano el que reaccionaba como si estuviera loco, como si hubiera algo malo…

- Debe ser esa alquimia que ha estado estudiando – lo disculpó Roy – desde que la descubrimos que Alfonse tiene esas reacciones extrañas, como de odio.

- Quizás – dijo Edward tratando de calmarse – pero reacciona cada día peor que yo – se echó hacia atrás en su asiento – siempre he tenido mal temperamento y él era más bien sumiso y calmado, ese no es el Alfonse que yo recuerdo, es como si fuera otro yo, pero más maligno.

- Nunca fuiste maligno, Acero, sólo acomplejado con tu estatura, pero era un genio de la alquimia siendo sólo un crío, es perdonable.

- El hermano Alfonse debe estar enfermo – dijo Alyssia ingenuamente.

- Si, eso explicaría sus reacciones tan extrañas – dijo Roy pensativo.

:::::::

El día del examen llegó muy soleado y Edward decidió no ponerse el uniforme, después de todo no quería dar a entender que quería preferencialismos, sino que ser uno más de los postulantes. Sin embargo, por su apariencia femenina llamaba demasiado la atención, pese a sus ropas holgadas, y la dejaron sentada en la primera fila. Molesta, se sentó en el lugar que le señalaran y esperó que dieran la orden de comenzar a responder.

- Muy bien, caballeros y señorita – dijo el examinador a cargo – pueden dar vuelta el examen y comenzar a responder, recuerden que tienen dos horas para llenarlo – agregó sentándose en su escritorio.

Edward sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella, pero decidió ignorarlas de lleno y dio vuelta las hojas con calma. Divertida, comenzó a responder cada pregunta con la certeza de saber exactamente que hacer. Casi sin darse cuenta respondió todo hasta llegar casi al final en donde se encontró con una pregunta que no se esperaba. ¿Realmente creían que si uno experimentaba con la alquimia y lo hacía mal ello no traería consecuencias al alquimista? Bien sabía que si experimentabas equivocadamente con la alquimia, pagabas muy caro el error, su brazo derecho era prueba de ello, pero eso no lo podía poner en el papel, sin embargo, su respuesta estaba dentro del rango de lo aceptable, ya que no le pedían dar explicaciones del caso.

- El tiempo se ha terminado – dijo el examinador y vio que Edward garabateaba su nombre en la primera hoja – retiraré los exámenes ahora – pasó por el lado de ella sin tomarlo y retiró los de los varones primero – Señorita.

Edward ya comenzaba a odiar que la llamasen así, pero Gracie la había aleccionado para que no reaccionara de mala manera cada vez que esto ocurriese, así que el honor a ella se contuvo.

- Una vez retirados todos los exámenes, los postulantes deben pasar al salón de esperas, allí serán derivados al segundo examen, con los resultados de ambos tendrán que esperar la notificación para el práctico.

Pero parecía que los tipos la estaban esperando a que saliera ella, al menos eso pudo notar Roy Mustang que la miraba desde las tribunas, tal como hiciera en el pasado tanto con ella cuando era él y con su hermano.

- Muñeca, no te pongas triste si no calificas – le dijo uno de los tipos cuando pasó a su lado – al menos serás la primera mujer en dar el examen, aunque no califiques para alquimista estatal ¿sabes? Y una que está de comérsela.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo molesta pensando en lo que Mustang le había dicho – pues espero que tú puedas decir lo mismo, yo respondí completamente el examen, me gustaría saber cuál de ustedes "grandes machos" – dijo intencionadamente – puede decir lo mismo – lo miró directamente – veo que ninguno – se volvió para salir, controlando su mal genio.

- Ah, entonces es cierto que eres la noviecita de un general y que postulas sabiendo de antemano qué es lo que preguntarán, seguro hasta el práctico…

- Hace ocho años un niño de doce años se sentó en uno de esos bancos a dar este mismo examen – le respondió – y calificó como el mejor y no necesitó de la ayuda de nadie para salir adelante, así como yo tampoco necesito la ayuda de nadie ni soy la novia de nadie para estar aquí, no deberían prestar oídos a los rumores cuarteleros, la gran mayoría de ellos son falsos.

- Una mujercita lisiada solo puede hacer uso de sus atributos físicos para obtener lo que quiere – insistió él – seguro que le coqueteabas al examinador y por eso te dio más tiempo para responder tu examen.

- Mira, infeliz – le dijo controlando a duras penas su reacción violenta – si tú eres malo como alquimista, no trates de bajarme a tu nivel, y puede que sea mujer, pero eso es un mero accidente, no me trates como si por ello fuera inferior a ti o a cualquier otro hombre de este mundo.

- Las mujeres no debieran estar en el ejército – repitió molesto.

- Le aconsejo que se guarde sus comentarios – dijo una voz masculina desde la tribuna, se trataba de Alexander Amstrong – ellos no favorecerán su evaluación para ser alquimista estatal, descalificar a otro alquimista sin saber quien es o cual es su potencial es el peor error que se puede cometer.

Edward caminó hacia la sala de espera realmente molesta ¿Cómo sabía el idiota ese de los rumores cuarteleros que corrían de Mustang y ella? De seguro él si tenía quien lo ayudase desde dentro para calificar.

Roy siguió con la mirada al hombre, estaba tanto o más molesto que Edward con las palabras del hombre, venga, era cierto que ella era una auténtica belleza, pero eso no la hacia menos alquimista, no podía atreverse a insultarla así, no cuando aún quedaban en la sala observadores. Y lo peor era que no podía defenderla, sería como hacer cierto los "rumores cuarteleros", como los llamaba ella, pero había algo que sí podía hacer.

- Postulante – le dijo acercándose hasta él – una vez escuché decir que no hay peor pecadora que la boca ¿no cree que en su caso podría ser posible? En este mismo lugar el alquimista de Acero, con doce años, mostró que era un verdadero genio sin necesidad de haber visto antes el examen, y ella también lo hará, aquí no hay favoritismo para nadie – agregó avanzando hacia la salida y se detuvo – espero que no cause más problemas, postulante porque las "mujercitas" del ejército son cosa seria – terminó sabiendo que cuatro damas de alto rango se enervaban con estas palabras.

Miró a Edward que estaba apoyada contra la pared, seguro contando hasta un millón y decidió que era mejor dejarla a ella controlar la situación, pero tenía que averiguar quien era el auspiciador de semejante idiota que se atrevía a tratar al resto de los aspirantes de esa manera, ya se reiría en su cara cuando se enterara de quien era la "mujercita" a la que había pretendido insultar.

Salió al pasillo y se encontró con la capitán Hawkeyes. Suspiró, ellas realmente se la tenían difícil con ese tipo de hombres.

- ¿Pasó algo malo, general? – le dijo ella – Edward…

- Tiene que ver con ella, sí, pero no con el examen en si – le dijo – ¿que dirías tú su un idiota que dijera que estas usando tu atributos para obtener algo?

- ¿Antes o después de meterle un balazo en donde ya se sabe? – replicó.

- Me extraña que ella no le haya metido la cuchilla de su automail por la garganta a ese idiota – dijo pensativo – quizás sea por quien es en realidad.

- ¿Alguien la insultó durante el examen? – dijo Riza furiosa – estos idiotas…

- Nunca faltan, capitán, es sólo que en casos como estos que se muestran.

- Edward va a encontrar la manera de vengarse – dijo ella convencida.

- Oh, estoy seguro que así será, después de todo, es un genio – asintió.

::::::

Edward se sentó en la sala, aburrida, ambos exámenes, tanto el escrito como el oral, habían sido relativamente fáciles de responder, menos mal que no se había dejado ofuscar por el imbécil ese, estaba segura que si no hubiese visto a Mustang, al Führer y al general Amstrong en la audiencia, su temperamento se hubiese disparado, pero alcanzó a controlarlo y este último había puesto en su lugar al hombre. Miró a su alrededor, Gracie había salido a comprar algo para celebrar sus logros, Alyssia estaba en casa de unas amiguitas y Alfonse, bueno, de él nadie sabía nada desde la tarde anterior, cuando dijo que se iba a la biblioteca número uno de Central y no había vuelto, quizás seguía allí, obsesionado con esa alquimia rara.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, y como Gracie no estaba, fue a abrir y un montón de flores la saludó. Sorprendida, retrocedió un poco y descubrió a su hermano y a Winry de pie en el umbral.

- ¡Felicitaciones por pasar las primeras dos partes del examen! – le dijo Winry abrazándola con fuerza – espero que no te moleste que te traigamos un regalo.

- Oh, bueno – sonrió ella y los dejó pasar – espero que a Gracie no le moleste.

- Cuéntanos, como estuvo el examen – insistió su amiga – aun no das el práctico ¿verdad? – le tomó el automail con rapidez.

- No, casi no he hecho uso de mi alquimia, Mustang dice que cuantos menos sepan quien soy, más posibilidades tengo de calificar sin problemas, aunque hay un idiota que cree que por lo que aparento, lo lograré.

- ¿Pasó algo malo durante el examen, hermana? – dijo Alfonse preocupado.

- Un tipo se atrevió a decirme que, aunque sea bonita, no calificaré para alquimista estatal aunque use mis atributos físicos, se atrevió a llamarme una "mujercita lisiada", como si por esto fuera a ser menos alquimista que él.

- ¿Y el general no estaba allí acaso? ¿Por qué no te defendió?

- El tipo hizo alusión al rumor cuartelero ese que hizo correr la señorita D'Grass, así que lo más probable es que tenga a alguien dentro ayudándolo.

Alfonse asintió pensativo y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Winry los miraba interrogativa hasta que ella los amenazó con una llave inglesa.

- Ustedes y sus secretos ¿Me van a decir de qué se trata o se los tendré que sacar a golpes? – los amenazó blandiendo como arma la llave.

- Que el tío Roy y mi hermana Edward andan de novios – le dijo Alyssia entrando en la sala al lado de su madre que sonreía divertida – la señorita Irene trató de matarla porque el tío Jean le prometió un vestido de novia de seda de Xing, pero terminó detenida y el tío Roy no la quiere ni ver.

- Ese es el rumor cuartelero – dijo de inmediato Edward – no es que sea cierto.

- ¡Te metes en cada lío! – la regañó Winry – en fin, tengo algo nuevo para ti, es un brazo de un material más ligero y resistente que el que traes puesto.

- Espero que no sea rosa, como el anterior – le dijo – aunque no tengo quejas de su funcionamiento, creo que aún no he usado todo su potencial – aseguró.

- ¿No sería mejor que dejarás que lo rompiera primero antes de cambiárselo?

- Alfonse Elric – lo amenazó Winry y este pareció encogerse – Edward no va a romper nunca más mis automail, porque no se meterá en problemas de nuevo.

- Eso habría que verlo – le dijo este divertido – mejor me dejas el otro por si acaso, mira que uno nunca sabe los locos que pueden andar sueltos por allí.

- Ustedes me están escondiendo algo – dijo ella aún más molesta, si se puede.

- Algo así – sonrió Edward – en todo caso no es nada grave – se defendió.

- Bueno, te lo dejaré para que lo cambies, es especial para climas extremos, como el frío extremo al norte y el calor extremo del desierto, no tengo idea de por qué mi maestro me propuso te creara algo así, pero de todas maneras lo hice, ha sido todo un reto acondicionarlo sin tener una muestra – dijo ella.

- A esta le falla más que al general – dijo Edward entre dientes.

- ¡¿Dijiste algo?! – le gritó exaltada y Edward retrocedió rápidamente.

- ¿Yo? No, no he dicho nada – dijo agitando los brazos antes de huir.

::::::

Roy revisó por enésima vez la lista de los postulantes al práctico, el tipo que había insultado a Acero estaba incluido dentro de la misma, calificando casi con lo justo, siendo superado ampliamente por la chica por muchísimos puntos, y ni el segundo en calificar había podido estar ni cerca de ella en la calificación ¿era que los alquimistas de ahora era tan mediocres? El examen estaba regalado para un alquimista de verdad, estos eran simples aprendices.

- General – le dijo Amstrong – supe que el tipo que insultó a Edward Elric viene recomendado por el general Almiró y que este lo consiguió el examen escrito antes de entrar a realizarlo, aunque no tengo pruebas de ello.

- Ya me parecía a mi – dijo el moreno – calificó con lo justo, creo que se puso nervioso en el oral y eso le bajó bastante la calificación, según mi apreciación no es más que un simple aficionado pretendiendo ser alquimista.

- Si, lo estuve observando en los entrenamientos, creo que ella sabía más de alquimia a los cuatro años que él a los treinta que tiene.

- Acero no ha querido decirme qué es lo que pretende hacer, aunque el práctico es pan comido para ella – miró el campo – me recuerda la vez que nos enfrentamos, estuve a un tris de ganarle, pero sus ojos me desconcentraron.

- Y después niega los rumores que corren por el cuartel, general Mustang.

- Que ella no lo escuche, de seguro ambos terminamos muertos de una cuchillada – dijo el moreno divertido – y piense quien era en ese tiempo.

- Si, bueno, tiene razón – dijo pensativo – ¿está seguro que no le gustaba ya?

- ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres hechas y derechas! – replicó exaltado.

- Bueno, yo creo que ella lo es, al menos por fuera – le recordó.

- Es Edward Elric – le recordó entre dientes – el alquimista de acero.

Amstrong se encogió de hombros y vio como el alquimista de fuego se dirigía a los campos del examen final hecho una furia, hacía tiempo que no lo veía en ese plano, es más, no se ponía en esa forma desde que Edward Elric había desaparecido cuatro años atrás, cuando su llama pareció extinguirse.

- El rumor tiene como fundamento los propios gestos del general – le había dicho el Führer luego del examen – muchos decían que era un fuego hecho de hielo, pero en todo lo tocante a Edward Elric cambia radicalmente, diría que ella se ha convertido en su fuente de combustible.

Y había que darle algo de razón al hombre, ya en el pasado había defendido a sus subordinados a brazo partido, pero nunca tanto como hizo con los hermanos Elric, y si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo que había pasado antes… Huy, el general subiría unos grados en la escala.

Sonrió bajo sus bigotes y decidió seguirlo, de seguro ella mostraría una vez más que la alquimia era algo innato en ella, después de todo no por nada se convirtió en el alquimista estatal más joven de Amentris, sino que ahora sería la primera mujer en convertirse en alquimista estatal, y eso era algo digno de verse, fuera lo que fuera que pasara allá fuera.

- Alexander Louis Amstrong – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas y él se tensó al reconocer a su dueña – así que es verdad que estás aquí.

- General Olivie Mira Amstrong – se cuadró ante ella – me extraña tu presencia.

- He venido a buscar un alquimista para el norte, para mi base – le dijo ella – y tengo entendido que finalmente hay una mujer, espero poder agregarla a mi staff cuando califique como alquimista estatal.

- Vas perdida, hermana – le dijo – ella pertenece al staff del general Mustang.

- Así que es verdad que el General se bajó del examen para darle la posibilidad de que su nueva novia sea alquimista estatal.

- Ella no es la novia del general Mustang – le dijo – ese rumor lo hizo correr la ex porque el general no la cotiza ahora, él se bajo porque ella iba a dar el examen, y yo hice lo mismo para que nadie diga que tiene favoritismos.

- Una lástima, Mustang siempre se queda con los mejores alquimistas, primero los hermanos Elric y ahora ella, debería haber algo que se lo prohíba.

- Dudo que ella vaya a querer irse del staff del general – le dijo y se sentaron en las tribunas un poco alejados del moreno.

::::::::

Edward se vistió como solía hacerlo antes, cuando dio por primera vez el examen de alquimista estatal, solo que ahora era mucho más alta y la ropa mostraba a las claras que se trataba de una mujer, pero se puso la chaqueta roja encima, ya vería que decían los idiotas esos cuando se enteraran quien era ella. Sonrió divertida y cruzó el umbral rumbo al patio de prácticas. Se detuvo delante del encargado que le entregó un número antes de darle el paso.

- Teniente, no me mire así – le ordenó divertida – o le irá mal.

Entró en el patio y se colocó el número en la solapa, aunque dudaba que alguien la confundiera con alguien más puesto que era la única mujer.

-¿Es que acaso pretendes ponerte a la altura del alquimista de Acero? – le dijo el mismo tipo que la había insultado en la primera parte del examen.

- No pretendo hacerlo – le dijo burlona – estoy sobre su altura – agregó.

- Ja, cualquiera comprende lo que pretendes, pero no lo conseguirás ¿sabes?

- No necesito pretender nada – le replicó perdiendo el buen humor – soy quien soy, no pretenderé ser nunca nadie más – se alejó y tomó su lugar.

- Pueden comenzar su demostración – dijo un hombre mayor, Edward reconoció la cadena que colgaba de su bolsillo, debía ser el Tercer alquimista Estatal de mayor grado del ejército.

Edward juntó sus manos y comenzó a remover el suelo en busca de los "ingredientes" para su obra de arte, sentía bajos sus pies el movimiento subterráneo de los elementos, alterando de manera gradual y poco visible la alquimia del idiota ese. Volvió a golpear sus manos y las apoyó contra el suelo para el asombro de quienes la rodeaban antes que surgiera del suelo una figura que sólo Mustang era capaz de reconocer.

- Le gusta molestar – dijo este entre fastidiado y divertido, después de todo era él con cola y orejas de perro – pero le falta algo.

Edward apoyó luego las manos en los hombros de su escultura y esta cambió de color notoriamente, dejando claro que se trataba de un uniforme de militar, aunque no perdía el aspecto perruno y no era reconocible para quienes no conocieran la relación entre el militar y el perro.

- No eres tan buena como crees – dijo el hombre consiguiendo hacer su círculo de transmutación haciendo que todos a su alrededor trastabillaran.

- Un punto menos para el postulante número trece – dijeron desde la tribuna.

Edward miró al hombre, pero no parecía importarle perder puntos con tal de joderle la existencia. Molesta, volvió a generar energía y el color del perro cambió a uno rojizo fuego antes de cambiar a un ser humano, tal como lo recordaba del pasado, con todo y su sonrisa burlona.

- Así que das a conocer que eres la perra de un oficial – dijo a su lado, pero una llamarada pasó rozando su mejilla, la que ignoró pese al dolor – la protegida de un general, una que es sólo una puta más.

Edward se volvió, furiosa, hacia el hombre pensando en la mejor manera de exterminarlo sin que se notaran sus instintos asesinos.

- Las mujeres deberían quedarse donde pertenecen, la cama y la cocina – agregó sin notar el aura asesina de seis o siete mujeres en la tribuna – no tienen cerebro para meterse en las cosas de los hombres.

Edward no se aguantó más y puso las manos en el suelo haciéndolo caer de espaldas, del suelo salió una mano que lo sacudió por el aire antes de soltarlo, otra lo atrapó y volvió a lanzarlo cayendo a los pies de una de las mujeres a las que se había atrevido a insultar con tanto desparpajo.

- Espero que el aspirante número trece haya quedado descalificado – dijo ella, Roy la miró asombrado, no era ni más ni menos que la mujer de mayor rango, la reina de hielo, la que tenía agarrado al hombre de las solapas de la chaqueta – ninguna mujer se merece el insulto que nos acabas de proferir, infeliz.

- Damos por concluida la demostración de hoy – dijo el Führer y ella lo dejó caer – General Amstrong, creo que está en pleno derecho de levantar cargos contra este aspirante por el insulto recibido – le dijo a ella.

- No es necesario – dijo ella mirándolo con odio – todo el mundo ya sabe que este gusano jamás podrá calificar para alquimista estatal.

- El resto de los aspirantes deben pasar a la sala de esperas – dijo el encargado y Roy caminó hacia Edward que aún temblaba de ira.

- Acero – le dijo llegando a su lado – no hay nadie más que crea eso.

- Ni mi madre ni mi maestra pueden calificarse de débiles, he estado siempre rodeada de mujeres que han demostrado mayor valía que muchos de los hombres que debían protegerlas ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

- Quien no vale nada, trata de rebajar a los otros a su nivel para que su propia mierda no se note – le dijo – ven, deshaz tu escultura y vamos dentro, estoy seguro que has calificado con sobresaliente una vez más.

::::::::

Alfonse estaba furioso también, el hombre valía tan poco como la general había dicho, no sólo se había atrevido a insultar a su hermana, sino a todas las mujeres del ejército juntas, sin medir consecuencias ni nada ¿podía calificar a alguna de las mujeres que conoció en su vida como débil o tonta? Ninguna, su madre había sacado fuerzas de donde no tenía para educarlos a los dos luego del abandono de su padre, lo mismo la abuela Pinako para sacar adelante a Winry y luego a ellos después de su experimentación con la transmutación humana, a su maestra, a Hawkeyes, a Maria Ross… No, el tipo ese se merecía más que el zamarreo que su hermana le había dado, pero la mujer general le había perdonado la vida al considerarlo poca cosa.

- Jefe, la general tiene razón, no se merece el gasto – le dijo Falman.

Suspiró, quizás tuviera razón, pero eso no le quitaba la rabia contra el hombre.

- Tengo una apuesta sobre la jefa – llegó diciendo Havoc – todos murmuran acerca de quien es y la relación con el general Mustang, pero ninguno está ni así de cerca – señaló con sus dedos – de saber quien es.

- Así que quieres un palo blanco para ganar la apuesta – le dijo Al – solo que yo soy su hermano y no podría intervenir.

- No, necesito que convenzan a la sargento Arevis para que lo haga – señaló a la chica – ella siempre pierde las apuestas y de seguro estará feliz de ganar un poco de dinero.

- Eres un malvado, Jean – le dijo Breda y Alfonse fue con la chica, le habló al oído y ella asintió – finalmente lo conseguimos, vamos a la sala de espera.

:::::::::

Edward se sentó en el sillón a esperar que la llamaran viéndose rodeada de montones de soldados que especulaban acerca de quien era ella, desvió la mirada y casi re rió al ver el pulgar levantado de Vato Falman junto a su hermano.

- Empezaremos por los que quedan fuera y luego llamaremos uno a uno a los que sí fueron aceptados – dijo un capitán con una tablilla bajo del brazo derecho – Aspirantes: Brung, Lattus y Endels, no han calificado, pueden retirarse – señaló – Primer aspirante calificado: Edward Elric – miró a su alrededor y ella se puso de pie dejando pálidos a todos los presentes – felicidades, teniente coronel, el general Mustang tiene su reloj de alquimista estatal, pase a retirarlo.

- ¡Es Edward Elric! – se escuchó un chillido a sus espaldas – ¡finalmente gano una apuesta! – celebraba mientras ella cerraba la puerta…

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, hemos apurado el tranco tanto como hemos podido, quiero sacarle el parecido con la otra historia, sin embargo, creo que aquí acabo con lo que pueda ser, verán personajes de Brotherhood en adelante, aunque sigo con la línea del primer anime.

¿Qué me dicen? ¿Le devuelvo a Mustang su ojo o no? Hay otro alquimista que he regresar de la tumba.

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero.


End file.
